Star wars: the criminal minds
by dragonbreath88
Summary: Previously known as 'call it whatever you want'. Christine Tuain, Jedi padawan to Master Kenobi, is sent to earth to investigate a series of mysterious murders involving members of the Order and their padawans. She teams up with the BAU in Quantico to help solve these murders. Can she keep her secret that she's an alien? OC/Reid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's dragonbreath88. Sorry for not posting in so long, I have been having computer issues. As for the Star Wars Rebels/Tmnt story will be posted as soon as I get free of writiers block. Enjoy!**

 _"_ _In the end, cowards are those who follow the dark side."_

-Yoda

Chapter 1:

 _"_ _MASTER!" I shouted in the inky blackness. I got no reply, except for the echo of my own voice. In one direction or the other, I heard blaster shots, then shouts of pain from younglings, and fellow Padawans, but I couldn't see them. I sank to my knees, sobbing, alone in the darkness, haunted by the screams and the blaster shots._

 _"_ _Master…" I sobbed, curling myself into a ball, trying to block out the screams. "Please…help"_

 _"_ _Padawan," his voice echoed in my mind. I glanced up, and saw him standing there, in front of me, light all around him like a spotlight._

 _"_ _Master….Kenobi," I said, shakingly getting to my feet. He was wearing his usual robes; the light making his red hair catch fire. As we stood there in the inky blackness, I watched in horror as Master Kenobi aged before my eyes, his usually energetic blue eyes dulled, his face becoming wrinkled and tanned, the robes loosely hanging off of him. His hair, thick and lush, started to whiten and recede until his scalp was visible. I reached forward, as if to touch him, but before I made skin to skin contact he disintegrated into dust._

 _I backed away from the spotlight as the other members of the Council, all with black soulless eyes appeared. They came forward, their hands reaching out as if wanting to grab me, but I ran, until the darkness consumed me….._

(Christine Tuain pov)

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, even though I set the AC on 60. I look over at my alarm and cursed, it was almost nine in the morning and I was going to be late for my first job at the Behavioral Analysis Unit, here in Quantico, Virginia. It took some doing but we finally got me in.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Christine Tuain, Jedi Padawan to Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi, member of the Jedi High Council, stationed here to aid the other Jedi stationed here and to make sure planet Earth doesn't fall into Separatist hands for about three months.

On my way to the shower, I passed R-10, my astromech, recharging in the corner. The poor droid almost got damaged the other day, while I was trying to stop a rogue bounty hunter from setting off a bomb that might've exposed the Order to the government and therefore made the Separatists aware of the unsuspecting and defenseless planet.

Anyway, I tapped the charging droid on the top, waking up, and making him really, really ticked off.

 _"_ _What the heck Christine?"_ the black and white droid angrily bleeped.

"Well good morning to you too, grumpy," I said to the droid as I threw my towel into the bathroom and prepared to strip. "I need you to search what the natives called the 'internet' and see if you can if you can find anything on any _local_ Jedi. I can't up and leave my new job, so if you can profile the entire state of Virginia and let me deal with the rest, that'll be great. "

 _"_ _Whatever, Christine,"_ R-10 grumbled. _"_ _While I'm at it, would you like me to make coffee and toast, your Majesty?"_

As the water was warming up, I thought about it. "Nah, I'll stop by the coffee shop, and pick up something, along with something called a cookie. I hear it's quite delectable." I got a cold shower and got dressed in a stripped pantsuit with high heel shoes, putting my hair up in a neat top bun, with my Padawan braid falling over my shoulder. Then came the hardest challenge: the makeup. I got this assignment because of how I look with makeup. My age is 19, but with lipstick and eyeliner I look like I'm twenty, which is exactly what it took to get the job at the BAU. Besides, the

After putting on the lipstick and the eyeliner, I grabbed my resume (made up) and purse, which held my communicator, my lightsaber, and my prepaid phone, and jetted out the door, into the primitive world and towards the new mission.

At the coffee shop….

As I entered the quaint little shop, the smell of coffee and sweet pastries worked their way up my nose. I was third in line, and I couldn't wait to get my first cookie. Looking at the order board, I saw that they had three different types of cookies: coffee, sugar, and chocolate chip.

"What's the best type of cookie?" I asked out loud, more to myself than anything. But that didn't stop someone from tapping on my shoulder. I turned, which put me face to face with a tall, very buff man with beautiful teak skin and perfect brown eyes. He kind of reminded me of Master Windu, but more buff and sharper features.

"I'd try the chocolate chip," he said, his voice rolling over me like a river. Definitely not like Master Windu. "It's a classic. But if you're going to order a cookie from here, then you'll need someone to share it with because they are huge."

I turned back to the front. "And I suppose you're suggesting I share it with you, hmm? I'd like to get to know someone before I share it with them, agent."

I turned back to the front, and ordered my double expresso and chocolate chip cookie from the barista. After getting my stuff, I moved over to the other counter, getting sugar and relaxing just a bit before I remembered I was late. I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door.

(Reid pov)

It was an average day for the youngest BAU team member, when Derek came in with a smile that told him the strong agent encountered a woman who outwitted him. Reid glanced at their boss's door, which was still closed in a meeting.

"Hey Derek," greeted Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. She saw the silly smile that was plastered on the other Supervisory Special Agent. "What's got you in a good mood?"

Derek just plopped down in his desk chair next to Spencer, the grin still on his face. "I just someone at the coffee shop, who for some reason knew I was an agent, without me even having to show the badge."

"Sounds like a keeper," said Supervisory Special Agent Jenifer Jareau as she walked by. "What'd she look like?"

"Oh man, she was…wow," he said. "She had blonde hair, rosy red lips, the bluest of eyes. You she even had a British accent."

"You mean like the girl in Hotch's office?" Asked Reid, which prompted the strong agent to finally notice the closed door to Agent Hotchner's office. Spencer had been surprised about how long the meeting was taking, but that surprise was dulled once Hotch and the girl came out. He was shaking her hand, congratulating her on getting the job.

Spence saw Penelope Garcia, wearing her hair up in a crazy style (again), carrying what looked like a new case file and a troubled look on her face.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" Hotchner said, getting the seven agent's attention. The regular agents went over to their leader and made a circle around him and the rookie. "This is Christine Tuain. She's the new member of this team. Christine, this is SSA Derek Morgan, Communications Liaison Jennifer Jareau, our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, SSA Emily Prentiss, Unit Senior Agent David Rossi and finally Dr. Spencer Reid." The girl shook hands with each of the agents, surprising the team with her firm handshake.

"JJ, mind showing Agent Tuain to her office? I've got to look at a case." Asked Hotch.

"Sure," the blonde said. She smiled at the brunette, and gestured her to follow. "Come on."

After JJ got the young girl settled, Reid quietly knocked on the rookie's office door while she was checking out the bookshelf, which was lined with different types of books on serial killers. Christine looked up and smiled at who was at the door.

"Oh hello," she said. That British accent she had raised a lot of questions after looking at her files but he decided to earn her trust. "Dr. Reid is it? Is there anything you need?"

"Um, we uh, got a c-case s-so we're meeting in the briefing room." He said, getting a little bit nervous. He never talked to a girl as pretty as she was, not saying that JJ or Emily weren't pretty, but this girl was absolutely stunning. She had chocolate hair, which was tied up in a bun, with a small braid falling over her shoulder, Cyan blue eyes that were lined with just the right amount of eyeliner, and bright red lips. Her figure had extreme curves but she still had that appearance of being buff and very agile. The young woman's facial features were sharp, her cyan blue eyes clear and focused, her cheekbones so sharp, Spencer thought if someone would cut their fingers if they touched them.

"Something wrong, Dr.?" asked the rookie, bringing the intelligent 22 year old out of his observations.

"S-sorry, I-my mind went elsewhere." He said, causing Christine to giggle.

"Apparently," she said, sulking towards him, smiling sexily. "Your appearance suggests that you have no strength yet your eyes betray intelligence beyond belief. Am I right?" She walked past him hurriedly to join the others in the briefing room, while Spencer just stood there shocked at what the new girl said.

Finally, Spencer finally shook himself out of his shock and hurried towards the briefing room, right when they were getting started.

(JJ pov)

"Okay let's get started," Garcia said getting her little remote ready as Christine and Reid came in. The agent/mother smiled at the youngest member of the team coming in late with the newest member, and probably younger than Reid.

"Um, I don't have a copy," timidly said the rookie. She had her hand raised, like she was still in school. Garcia looked a little embarrassed, her cheeks flushing a little bit, but she recovered quickly.

"Oh, uh, I had no idea you would be joining us," she said. "You'll just have to share with Dr. Reid." Her face flushed as she got up and switched seats with the team's communication liaison. After she was comfortable, Garcia continued.

"This is Bri Wilkinson." A picture popped up on the screen of a pretty young brunette with navy blue eyes "She was found dead in the wooded areas of the Florida everglades, after disappearing from her home in Northern Florida. Three weeks earlier her mother, Rochelle was found the in the Southern parts, and three weeks before that, two more were found in the West."

"Did the other victims have any relation or connection to the new victims?" asked Christine with surprising confidence, in contrast to earlier. Garcia shrugged, and continued.

"A couple of hikers spotted the body. The autopsy report says that she died of strangulation though the finger prints contradict that statement."

"Her own hands were wrapped around her throat," Christine muttered eyes scanning the report, but the room fell so silent that her voice was heard. "And a wound that appeared to be cauterized post-mortem. Very strange, very strange indeed."

"Well maybe the unsub makes these woman do it themselves." Reasoned Rossi. "Maybe he convinces that life isn't worth living and they do it themselves."

"I don't think that's possibly or likely," Reid said. "You see when the body loses oxygen the person loses consciousness then the grip loosens. You may wake up with a headache but you don't die." JJ was watching Christine with extreme interest. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the crime scene notes and studied the pictures, when she suddenly paled and realization dawned on the rookie's face. Suddenly she stood up, heading towards the map hanging on the board. She took a marker and dotted the areas where the bodies were found.

"It's some sort of pattern," she said. "It's too early to tell what this pattern is, but something seems…familiar." She stood at attention looking at the board like it was a war map, tense and alert, as uneasy silence settled in.

"Alright, we'll take the case," Hotch decided. "JJ you call the leading investigators and get us a place to stay to night. Everyone else go home, get packed, wheels up in thirty." Everyone left, except Christine who had turned her focus from the map to the pictures of the dead women. So far most of the victims had been female, but the unsub's motive could change quickly.

"Christine?" JJ asked carefully. The new girl turned and JJ noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were the only ones who stayed and were watching the scene unfold.

"I knew these women," she said in a strained voice. JJ noticed that her breathing was becoming rapid and irregular. With a final glance at the pictures, she bowed to Hotch, dismissing herself to pack a bag and promising to be back before the plane took off.

"Hotch; I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind." JJ heard Rossi say as she left for home.

(Christine pov)

Once I arrived back in my apartment, I ordered R-10 to get my Starfighter prepped for flight. I finished packing my bags in under a minute, packing my Jedi robes for when I was alone and incase I had to fight and a dress in case the situation required formal attire. I walked up to the bookcase and pulled a book halfway out to activate the revolving door to which lead me to the room I made, to contact the entire Jedi counsel to give them updates.

I walked into the dark room, and stood on a pedestal, making the members of the Jedi counsel appear in blue holograph form. Most of the seats were empty including Shaak Ti, Adi Callia, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Everyone else was pretty much there, including Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Kenobi. I bowed deeply, remembering I wasn't in my robes. I hoped that I wouldn't get punished for it.

"It is good to see you again, my young Padawan," said the holographic form of Master Kenobi. I stood erected, proud and tall, no fear, no emotion but my heart pounding extremely hard. "How goes the mission?"

"Fine master," I said, my voice clear and collect.

"Have you found the Jedi you were sent to find?" asked Master Windu. I took a deep breath before answering.

"No master," I replied. The council members did not look pleased, but before they chastised me I spoke up. "But please here me out. Finding every single Jedi put on this planet is a task that will take several decades if not more. They simply blend in too well with the native population, and I can't just go around asking every person if they are from Coruscant. They would lock me up in a loony bin before I would even find one. So I have been forced to 'profile' as the native police force call it and see if I can find them. However that may take time."

"Unfortunately, time is running out." Master Plo said. I turned to the Kel Dor male, my eyes indicating him to expand. "The Separatists have already recaptured Christophsis, and Toydaria, also making an impenetrable blockade around Rodia, Ryloth, and Dac. Our forces are spread so thinly, we cannot possibly hope to take them. Every day we are losing more and more Jedi. We need any and all help we can get. " He said with disappointment and distain.

"I think there are several Jedi here who were murdered by an unknown sith in this system." I said breaking the silence for the third time that day. The council members looked at me, and I could feel my heart rate pick up. "Several female Jedi council members have been murdered, along with their supposed Padawans. They have been found with wounds that correlate with a lightsaber, and the autopsies have shown that they died of strangulation, yet no fingerprints have been found except for that of the victims. I am on my way with the task force to help solve these murders."

"Fear I sense in you young one," said Yoda, in his mirror speech. "Strong in the Force, you are, but remember you must. Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

"Yes Master Yoda." I said bowing deeply. We were about to continue when R-10 barged into the room, not bothering to knock. "I apologize deeply for my astromech, masters. He has yet to learn _manners_." I glared at the droid.

 _"_ _Sorry Christy,"_ the latest model bleeped. _"_ _Someone's at the door for you. He says his name is David Rossi."_ My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my anger rise, but I quickly cooled it, because I knew the members could sense it.

"I'll update you as soon as I can masters," I said..

"Remember you must maintain discretion at all time," ordered Master Windu, "if we are to keep the planet out of the sights of the Separatists." I bowed ending the transmission.

"You didn't let him in did you?" asked as I ran towards my bag, closing the hidden room. I quickly grabbed the small duffle bag as I quickly checked to make sure I didn't leave my lightsaber, something drilled into my head by Master Kenobi.

 _"_ _No, I'm not a battle droid,"_ R-10 beeped indignantly.

"Then how'd you know it was him?" I asked while checking to see if no hair was out of place, and smoothed my suit, calming my heart beat. I heard R-10 rewind something, probably a recording of what happened while I was in meeting with the council.

Recording: _*Knock, knock* Christine, this is David Rossi. I was told by Agent Hotchner to bring you to the airstrip._ End recording. I chuckled, checking my watch. I was going to make every one late, like I always do.

"I trust you'll stay out of sight and off the radar R-10?" I asked the droid as I walked by it.

" _Oh yea of little faith,"_ he blooped jokingly. _"_ _I promise."_

"Good." I said, putting a shirt over the astromech to hide him from sight. "Contact me as soon as you land." I opened the door, and I recognized the aging and tanned face of Agent David Rossi, whom I met earlier today.

"You ready for your first mission?" He asked, as I locked up the apartment. I smiled and nodded, eagerness showing in my eyes. We walked down several flights of stairs and we entered a black non-descript SUV. We were the only ones in the van; I assumed the others were already at the airstrip.

We sat in silence for most the way there, my mind wondering from different things.

"So I read your file earlier," the Unit Senior Agent said. "I was surprised to read that you had a military background. Captain, if I remember correctly."

"Yes," I said looking out the window. "Captain of the 212th Attack Battalion and 7th Sky Corps, led by my….father, General Ben Kenobi."

"Wow," said Rossi in surprised. "And your how old?" She smiled making her eyes dance as they pulled up to the airstrip.

"Twenty-two next month," she said jumping out before the car even stopped. Rossi soon followed and not long after that they were airborne.

(Christine pov)

As soon as the plane took off, I felt myself relax a whole bit, but I got nervous when we hit a bit of what the FBI called turbulence. I didn't realize that I was tapping out Morse code until Dr. Reid came up and sat across from me.

"SOS," he said. That pulled me out of my trance, and got me to stop.

"I beg your pardon?" I narrowed my eyes, then my tapping resumed even worse than before.

"Your tapping out SOS in Morse code," he pointed out. I looked down to see my hand still doing it, as if it had a mind of its own. It took me a while to get to stop, so I kept my head down, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I apologize, Dr. Reid." I said, in a shaking voice as we hit more turbulence. After the turbulence passed, I relaxed though I was getting a bit anxious to get off that plane. "I don't fly well. I get a little…touchy when t-turbulence comes." I stuttered as we hit more turbulence. I grabbed the table in front of me, as fear started to build in my throat, and my stomach churning.

"Okay look at me," Dr. Reid instructed me. I lifted my eyes and met his beautiful brown eyes. "Breathe, in and out, relax. Alright now focus on the most relaxing memory you can think of. Can you describe it for me?" I nodded.

"I'm in a field, sun is shining, I feel….warm," I said, my grasp on the table loosening, my heart rate slowing down. "We were chasing the Sh-cows, my mom and I. There's a waterfall, and a lake; we're splashing in the cool water, swimming across to the other island and laying on the sand…" I stopped, when I realized that was the most personal memory. My mom's smile was so clear, her eyes so full of life, it was all so perfect. Then came the invasion army, and with it Master Jinn and my ticket on the way out of the death camps but my mother….not so lucky.

"What else are you doing?" Reid's voice penetrated the memory of the death camps, whips mechanical voices ordering us to continue to work. Soon the images blurred and Dr. Reid's face came into view. It wasn't until I felt the pain in my hands that I realized what he was doing. The technique was used by Jedi during the Golden Age of the Order, to help witnesses remember who committed a crime. I looked down and saw that my fingernails had punctured the skin and now my palms were a bloody mess. Little crescent cuts were bright red with blood. Everyone was looking at me, and I felt my face flush with embarrassment, as I excused myself.

After I locked myself in the bathroom, I dug through my purse, hissing as my hands stung, looking for the bacta injector. Before I injected the synthetic chemical substance, I wrapped about a layer of ace wrap around the cuts. I rolled up the sleeve of my jacket, and exposed my forearm, sticking the injector in. The pain soon ceased as the bacta worked immediately.

I looked in the mirror, wiping my eyes, and reciting the Jedi code in my head. That is what I do when I feel my emotions getting out of hand or I lose control of a situation: "There is no emotion, only peace, there is no ignorance, there is only knowledge, there is no passion, there is only serenity, there is no chaos, only harmony, there is no death, there is only the Force." I felt a lot better, as I always do after reciting the code. I was sure that the other agents thought that I had PTSD or something, probably a cocaine addict from Afghanistan.

 _This is going to be a long three months,_ I thought as I plunged back into the room.

(Emily pov)

Ten minutes earlier….

"What's her problem?" asked JJ as soon as the bathroom door slammed shut. Everyone looked at Reid, since he was the one doing the technique.

"I don't know, truthfully," he admitted. The plane grew quiet, but the screen beeped, meaning Garcia was trying to get a hold of them. Hotch answered by pressing a button on a remote. The technical analyst appeared on the screen and immediately been debriefing them.

 _"_ _Okay my lovely group of peoples, here's what I got,"_ she said, her fingers heard flying over other side of the communications. _"_ _You asked me to see if the victims had any possible connections, well I did some digging and they did not._ _They each came from different backgrounds; the children went to different schools and were different ages."_ While Garcia was telling the team, Christine came out of the bathroom, looking a lot calmer than before.

"Maybe the children talked online without the parent knows," offered Morgan. "Maybe email, a Facebook?"

No, the victims didn't have any electronics, besides a PDA," noticed Christine from the files.

"The children had good grades, good amount of friends, no history of jail time, drug use, or anything. The homes, which are pretty nice, had a lot of pictures, religious symbols, and a strange glass box but nothing was in it," JJ added. "Have the husbands been questioned Garcia?" The team heard her fingers fly, and saw her eyes quickly read over the information.

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ answered Garcia. _"_ _But since all the victims' husbands were at work when they were reported missing."_ Emily was paying close attention to Christine, at how her brow creased in worry when JJ mentioned the strange glass box. Her fingers traced the square and Prentiss saw intelligence beyond Reid's own; Emily had a feeling about this girl, the way she sat, the way she studied the pictures of the victims, and that braid. What did it the braid symbolizes?

"Ms. Penelope, do you have any pictures of Bri before they died?" Asked the rookie. The question surprised the rest of the team, as well as Garcia, but she recovered quickly enough.

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ She replied and soon a picture of Bri Wilkinson popped up. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, except for a thin braid of blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Christine stood up, holding the picture of Bri's body, holding it so it was a side by side comparison.

"There's no braid," Hotch commented. "Maybe the unsub took it as a souvenir? Garcia, see if the other children had them and if they didn't find anything at the crime scene."

 _"_ _You got it boss,"_ she said, _"_ _Garcia out."_ She clicked a button and the screen went black. Everyone's eyes were on Christine who was studying the picture of Bri with intent, as she slowly sat back down. She finally realized that about twelve pairs of eyes were staring at her, and she looked up, shrugging.

"Alright, if the unsub sticks with his time frame we have about fourteen days before he strikes again, so we're running out of time. Tuain, and Reid, you two need to interview the father again, see if there are any details he might've withheld from the police." Christine looked a little angry about the choice but nodded all the less, whereas Reid looked a little happy.

"Prentiss and Morgan, you two head to the dump site, try to figure out why the unsub choose that place in particular. JJ, Rossi, you're with me. We're going to head to the police station and set up a forward base. Get some rest, because once we land, we hit the ground running." Everyone put the file folders away, except for Christine who was still looking at the Rochelle Wilkinson's (Bri's mother) body with more rage than the agent seen before. Finally the rookie sighed, and put the files away, staring out the window as if she could see all the way back to Quantico. She stayed that way until they hit ground, staring idly out the window, fiddling with her braid as if deep in thought.

(Killer pov)

The unsub smiled as he watched mother and son hold each other, crying. The mother was bleeding from the nose; the fight she put up was remarkable. Next was the son. The unknown suspect put a finger on an intercom button, saying only three words, "You are next." The mother looked straight at the camera, tears pouring down her cheeks. She quickly turned her attention to the boy, whispering words of encouragement to him, promising she'll be right there waiting for him. The boy, around fifteen, tried to look brave, and nodded.

The killer pressed another button, opening a door that was similar to a Separatist prison door. The boy took a deep breath before heading towards the other side of the door. Oh this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Morgan pov)

"So," Morgan said, breaking the silence in the rented SUV, glancing at the quiet brunette. "A nickel for your thoughts on the new girl." The 'chocolate god' (as Penelope called him sometime) could practically hear the wheels turn in Prentiss's head. It took her some time but she finally gave her answer.

"Uh, I don't know, actually," she admitted. "I mean, each of her traits is opposite of one another. She's shy and at the same time outgoing, confident and doubtful, it's weird but not Reid weird, you know what I mean?" Morgan nodded; he was having those exact same thoughts about the rookie. She seemed commanding and dominant when she walked into a room, pulling all the attention on her, but at the same time she seemed to be uncomfortable in a crowd full of people. And her behavior on the plane when it hit turbulence was similar to PTSD but other than that she seemed okay.

After about two or more miles of silence they finally arrived at the crime scene, the police still there sweep the area, the yellow police tape shining in the late afternoon sunlight. The two agents parked the car, and walked over to the tape, flashing their badges at the policeman who tried to stop them.

They walked up to one of the sheriffs in charge, a middle aged man with chocolate brown hair, and a chiseled jaw line. He saw the two agents and immediately walked over to greet them, his face grim.

"Hi, I'm assistant detective Alec Whittemore. I'm guessing you're the agents from Quantico?" His eyebrows rose so that they disappeared behind the rim of his hat.

"Yes," Morgan answered. "I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is my partner SSA Emily Prentiss." The two agents shook hands with the assistant detective. After that, the two FBI agents went over where the local authorities had made a silhouette out of tape, probably to symbolize Rochelle. Morgan immediately started to look around the area, trying to figure out what was significant about the area.

"Okay, so I'm the unsub," Morgan said, thinking. "I just killed Rochelle Wilkinson, and I need to dump the body. Problem is, I would have to drag a body, so I would have to be in good shape to drag it from point A to point B."

"Not to mention the hikers, and joggers that come regularly on the trail." Prentiss added, glancing up the hill where the trail was. She turned to the assistant detective. "Is the trail ever closed?"

The assistant nodded. "Yeah. After sunset, the trail is closed and closely monitored because of all the cliffs and drop-offs. It's locked down and rangers monitor the trails with drones, but apparently the drone that was flying at the supposed time didn't pick up any questionable heat signatures."

"What if the drone was tampered with?" wondered Morgan. "What if one of the rangers messed with the drone, reprogramming it so it didn't pick up any heat signatures?"

"Well, then you would have to be _very_ meticulous and orderly to plan that far ahead," Prentiss noted. She took out her phone and dialed Garcia's number. It rang for a few minutes, before the cheery tech analyst answered.

"Hey Garcia you're on speaker," Prentiss subtly reminded the tech analyst. "We need a list of former electricians who had connections with any of the other victims."

The two BAU agents and the detective listened as the sassy woman's fingers fly over the key boards over the line.

 _"_ _Uh I get two hits,"_ She said, and the three people could practically hear the wheels turning. _"_ _Drew Dymos, victim number 1, and his daughter Dalharil. Apparently Drew had cameras put out on his porch and around his house because of a break in. The second was the Wilkinson family. "_

"How old was Dalharil?" asked Morgan.

"About fifteen," answered Detective Whittemore. "I knew Drew personally. Kind of an oddball but nice guy."

"What about the other victims? Rochelle and Bri Wilkinson?" Whittemore thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah. Rochelle, Drew and I were a part of the same order. We-"

"Wait," interrupted Morgan. "What order?" Whittemore looked a little uncomfortable with the question, hesitating for an awkward amount of time.

"I-I can't really talk about, I took an oath of silence before leaving." He said disappointingly, then his brow furrowed as if a thought occurred to him. "But anyone who is of a lower status could tell you. They are a little hard to find but you could find a Padawan easily. They have a small thin braid, like Dalharil should've had. Or all the children that have turned up dead should've had." Morgan glanced at Prentiss, remembering that their new agent had a thin braid.

"Why would Drew and Rochelle want to install cameras for break-ins?" asked Morgan, looking at Alec.

"Well before they disappeared, Drew and Rochelle contacted the High Council, and we reported weird stuff going on. They reported that they were being stalked, watched from a distance, and break-ins. Their children were being stalked as well, and the High Council suggested that they put up surveillance so that they could feel safe."

"So we are looking for a stalker?" Asked Prentiss, her tone of surprising. Morgan shrugged, his eyes wandering around, watching the police team pack up the police tape.

"Let's get back to the police station, maybe Reid and Tuain found something we can use." Morgan said. The agents and Detective Whittemore packed into their respected vehicles and drove off.

(Hotch pov)

Five minutes earlier…

Agents Hotchner, JJ and Rossi walked into the Florida Police Department and were greeted with chaos. They tried to get someone's attention but ended up flat, until an aging woman with silver grey hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a black skirt, with a belt that had a cylinder thing attached to it. Her top was red silk with frills at the top, her hair cut along the jawline.

She was smiling warmly, despite the circumstances, and held her arms opened in a welcoming fashion.

"You must be Agent Jareau," she said, her voice like honey. "I'm leading Detective Jenica Shodon. If you need anything at all, you have just to ask."

JJ nodded, mirroring Detective Shodon's smile. "Thanks. Uh this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, and of course we talked over the phone. Is there a place we could set up?"

"Of course," she said still smiling. "Please follow me." She led the team to a medium large conference room, with large windows, the sun shining in between the blinds. The team set down their stuff and put up the pictures of the four victims up on a board. Hotchner turned to see Detective Shodon still smiling, her eyes scrutinizing his team and family, like a jaguar stalking its prey.

"We have five other agents coming in," the leader said in his usual tone.

"Okay." She said turning to leave. "If you excuse me, I have paperwork to fill out, so if you don't mind I'll be in my office." She left, leaving the three experience agents in an awkward silence. After the door slammed shut, the agents continued to work until they heard the door open, in which they turned to see Christine and Reid walk in.

"Mr. Wilkinson said that Rochelle and Bri were acting strange before they disappeared," Christine stated as soon as she put a foot in the room. "They trained for hours, jogging, sparring the yard, getting extremely fit."

"Do they have any other children?" Rossi asked. The rookie nodded, her expression grim.

"They had two twin sons both about a year younger than Bri," Reid said. "The husband said that Rochelle didn't train the boys like she did Bri."

"What about distant relatives for both sides of the family?" Hotch asked.

"Well as far as I can tell, Rochelle didn't have any family in the state." Tuain reported. "I ass-"

"Hotch I think we got a lead," interrupted Morgan who all but barged into the conference room, followed by a young man and Prentiss. The door closed, and when the man introduced him as Assistant Detective Alec Whittemore, Christine gasped.

"Y-you're Alec Whittemore? _The_ Alec Whittemore?" Her cyan blue eyes were as large as quarters, and her mouth opening and closing. Detective Whittemore looked a little surprised, but then he seemed to noticed the braid, bowing deeply, with Christine mimicking his movements.

"A little dangerous to have your weapon out in the open where our enemies could see it," she said, smiling. The rookie was referring to a cylinder, exactly like the one around the waist of Lead Detective Shodon, around his waist next to his pistol.

"Well with this job you never know when your enemy may attack," he replied. "Especially when they blend in with the native population. It makes them all seem a lot more dangerous." Christine nodded in agreement, turning back to Hotch, but a thought seemed to hit her, and she turned back to the Detective.

"Those women, they were members, but they had…" she trailed off, her face turning white as a sheet. She looked lightheaded and glanced at Whittemore, her cyan eyes going back to being quarters and they got that glazed look.

"If you'll excuse me, Master Whittemore, but I need to make a phone call," she said dryly before bolting out the door. The rest of the team looked around confused, then their attention was turned back to Alec, who just looked back.

"What?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable.

(Christine pov)

I hurried out of the Police Department, lightheaded and dizzy. Ducking into an alley, I pulled out of my communicator and tried to contact R-10.

"R-10, are you there?" I asked. At first I got nothing but static, then to my relief I got the grumpy astromech.

 _"_ _Flying in now, Christine,"_ He reported. _"_ _Sorry I'm getting in late. I passed by MacDill military base on the way in and unfortunately I couldn't shoot them down, so I had to shake them. That took_ forever."

"Okay, well I'm glad that you're safe," I said. "Once you land I need you to send a signal to Coruscant. I need to make an important report to make to the council."

 _"_ _You got it."_ He said, and I realized that he must've been fully charged since he was in a good mood. _"_ _I'll try to get there as fast as I can, and I'll send you the coordinates as soon as I land."_

"Sounds good. And be sure to stay out of sight," I reminded the droid. "The last thing I need is the unsub know that a Jedi is town. Then he'll certainly panic and skip town or hunt me down." I ended the call then something raised the hair on the back of my neck.

As quietly and coolly as I could, I slipped out my double bladed lightsaber out of my purse and ignited it. As I walked through the alley, the sun just slipping past the horizon, my only light was my hot pink saber, humming ever so slightly with energy. After I couldn't find the source of my paranoia, I deactivated the saber and listened for anything unusual. That's when I heard it: the noise of a recon droid.

I spread the Force throughout the alley, searching for the droid. Then, like a submarine picking up a ping on radar, I found it, three feet to my right. Reigniting my saber, I pulled the recon droid out of its hiding place using the Force, slicing it in half. Thinking that there might be more in the area, I dug through my pocket and pulled out my arm guard, and pressed a button that jammed any and all communication that fitted the technology I used.

Looking down at the destroyed clanker, I wondered just how much information it sent back to his boss. Quietly as not to draw unwanted attention, I deposited the droid in the dumpster. Resting, I sat down, feeling my adrenaline fade, my eyes getting heavier. Finally, against my will, my eyelids closed and I fell into a deep sleep, broken only by a nightmare…

 _I was in a room, Padawan braids and lightsabers of different sizes and making hung on the wall like trophies. There were so many more than two, so I started to suspect that this guy was in league with the Separatists, killing off the Jedi that protected this planet. But something didn't fit right with this accusation. These Jedi were sent here during the last few years of the Golden Age of the Republic, so they probably don't know about the civil war that gripped the galaxy at this very moment._

 _I needed to get access to the records, but that'll take some doing. I thought, as I continued through the trophy room. I was studying a braid made out of silver blonde hair when I heard the voices, a man and a woman. I followed the sound until I came across a room, which casted a strange bluish glow, which meant someone, was communicating via hologram._

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" _asked a voice I knew all too well. Count Dooku, leader of the Separatists, traitor to the Republic and murder of too many Jedi._

 _"_ _Yes my lord," said a raspy female voice. I peeked around the corner, even though this was a dream, and saw that Count Dooku was indeed in hologram form, and another, a figure shrouded in a dark cloak. The figure was too tall to be Asajj Ventress, Dooku's personal assassin, and it didn't feel like her, but something….something was different. "The Jedi ruined my life, sending me to this forsaken rock, so I would like to return a favor."_ _Dooku smiled that cold, evil smile of his, before continuing._

"As you wish," _he said_. "I will send a fleet of the best droids in the Separatist army. I will personally meet you with the fleet in approximately four months. I certainly look forward to it." _The cloaked figure raised their bowed head, and I could practically see the evil grin on their face and the hungry light that should be dancing in their eyes._

 _"_ _You shall not be disappointed, my lord," they said before the person started to laugh manically. The mystery person stood up, both hands on the sides of the hood, but before they pushed it off, I was sucked back and woke with a start._

(Killer pov)

The killer removed the cloak, smiling at the success of the killings. So far the FBI hadn't been able to connect the other mysterious deaths across the world to the unsub, and it didn't seem like they would. The only problem would be the rest of the Jedi here in Florida, but they would be easy prey.

The killer got up, and went back to the control room, licking their lips in anticipation to what was come. Once the unsub saw that the woman and son were together, one dead, the other very badly injured, bleeding in places that would have been fatal to a native. The woman staggered to her feet, and she hunched as the battle droid most likely broke a rib or two.

She faced the camera, yelling at the unsub, calling them a monster and a traitor. Soon the mother got tired and eventually her voice turned raw, so she went back, cradling the body of her only dead son, rocking back and forth. They had done surprisingly well in the trials, so the unsub decided to reward her.

She pressed a button, opening the door to her cell, and two battle droids entered. Pressing the intercom she spoke, "Congratulations Jedi Master Avan Basai, you have passed the trials. You will be awarded with your life. But first, you will be treated to dinner, and I will join you."

The droids had to pick her up, since she refused to come. As the battle droids escorted Mrs. Basai out to the dining room, the unsub heard a door open up.

"What is it now?" the killer asked, turning around glaring at the skinny clanker.

"The Recon droids have been destroyed," he said in his robot voice. The killer growled and felt the Force swirl all around, closing their eyes, and when they opened their eyes, the battle droid exploded.

"I will have to destroy the rest of the Jedi myself," the killer said before storming out of the control room. "Even if I have to burn the planet to its core."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! Dragonbreath88 here! II know it has been a while since I have written and my stories may or may not be as good as the ones in the past. If anyone has any advice on how I could write the unsub's pov, please PM me. Thank you and enjoy chapter 3. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or Star War: The Clone Wars. The only thing I own are the OC's. Okay, enough talking, and let's get on with the story…**

Chapter 3: (JJ pov)

Day 2 of the investigation began when Jennifer went to wake up Christine, but found the hotel room adjoining hers was empty. Glancing over to her temporary roommate, she walked in only to find the bed perfectly made; in fact it hadn't even been touched. In a chair near the corner she saw a black duffel bag that she remembered belonged to the rookie.

"Do you think she's already downstairs eating breakfast?" asked Emily, poking her head in the empty room.

"I don't know," admitted JJ, turning to leave. "Let's go find out." The team ate a tense breakfast, but they didn't even see Christine so they assumed she was already down at the police station, getting a head start on the day.

"I have to say I like her enthusiasm," Rossi said as he cut his complementary toast. "I just hope that she hasn't done anything too crazy."

Police Station…

"Oh, I'm glad you're finally here," exclaimed Detective Shodon. The team glanced at each other with skepticism, each of them asking each other with their eyes, _what has she done now?_

The aging detective showed them a sight they never thought they see: Christine standing in front of their map, wearing cream colored robes with strange arm guards, a light snoring sound emanating from her. The map had red push pins all over the place, except in four states, the oval table pushed over to the corner, paper coffee cup littering every inch of the surface. JJ glanced at the leading detective, her eyebrows arched in question.

"She's been here all night," Detective Jenica answered. "According to Assistant Detective Whittemore, when he clocked out last night, Ms. Tuain burst through the door, mumbling about something. She promised that she wouldn't stay up too late, but when he got here early this morning she was still here."

"I've heard of workaholics, but this is ridiculous," Rossi said waving his hand in front of the young agent's face. She continued to snore slightly, but she did move her head in a slightly more comfortable position.

"What happened to being happy at her enthusiasm?" Asked Reid sarcastically. Morgan smiled at Reid's attempt at a joke, laughing while he came up behind the rookie agent. He reached to grab her shoulders, as if to wake her up, when something unbelievable happened. The moment the buff agent's hand touched Christine's shoulder, she snapped awake, and judo flipped him over her shoulder. Derek crashed into the floor, the breath knocked out of him.

Through the pain, he heard Christine gasp in surprise. "Oh my goodness," she said, covering her mouth in surprise. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, looking around to see the team, standing there their eyes blinking at her lightning fast reflexes. "I am _so_ sorry, Agent Morgan." She helped him get up, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"It is okay, Christine," Morgan said catching his breath. "Really."

"It's just that I have problems sleeping sometimes and when I do sleep…well it's better to let me wake up myself then trying to wake me up." She explained.

"The agent said it was alright, young one," Jenica said, harshly. Christine looked at the detective, narrowing her cyan eyes suspiciously. "Best to leave it alone."

Christine chuckled dryly. "You must be Detective Jenica Shodon; it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, waiting for Detective Shodon to shake it but the aging detective just stood there, staring coldly at the rookie.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine," She said quietly. "Agents, if you'll excuse me." She left the young tired agent standing there her hand still posed for a friendly hand shake.

"Ooooooookay," she said turning around to the board. "Let me show you what I found." The team gathered around the map, and Jennifer noticed how scattered the push pins were, no pattern whatsoever, at least what she could see.

"So last night I called Ms. Penelope, and asked her to look up any unsolved murders similar to the ones here. Apparently over half the nation had killings like this, but since the police couldn't sort the copycats from the original and no fresh leads, they had to close the cases." She took some push pins down and if JJ squinted she saw some sort of a pattern. "Fortunately for all of us, I have a partner who was able to sort between the original killings and the copycats." She took more push pins down and finally the profilers saw the pattern. It was a hexagonal shape, with lines coming towards the middle.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Hotch asked, his voice still calm and cool.

"This is the symbol of the Separatists the enemy of the Order, which I belong to, and so does Detective Whittemore. The leader of the Separatists is a man who was disbanded from the Order after he joined the enemy of the order. " JJ noticed how skittish and uncomfortable Christine looked when she talked about this but she must know something.

"What about the braids? Only the children have it in but when they turn up its missing." Emily added. Christine looked down, looking on the verge of tears, but she swallowed and continued.

"Usually, killing a member of the Order, a master is a feat so the killer takes a trophy, usually the weapon. But catching and killing a younger member of the order….it's more difficult but they are a lot less skilled, so they can't fight back as well as an older member. So when the student is murdered their braid is stolen and kept." She explained, fiddling with her own braid, looking disturbed.

"But wouldn't that draw attention?" asked JJ, looking around at her team's face. "I mean having locks of hair lying around would draw someone's attention."

"Guys what if the unsub sold the locks of hair to a fetish place or a comic book store?" Asked Reid.

"Comic store's more likely, since neither the mother/father or child had their weapon on them and collectors would come from all over the nation to get their hands on it," noted Christine.

"What's so special about a gun? I'm sure they could get it at a local gun store." Rossi said putting down Christine's and Reid's theory.

"It's not a gun," the young agent said, her eyes holding a haunting look. "It's called a lightsaber. It's given to student and up, but the initiate gets a practice one. They can cut through anything and are made up of extremely concentrated energy. It can cauterize a wound, melt internal organs and cut off limbs."

"In other words: a dangerous weapon." Rossi said. A knock at the door broke the conversation up; and Detective Whittemore poked his head in, dread heavy in his eyes.

"We've found another body," He quickly stated before leaving. The team looked at each other; everyone had a face of surprise, except for Hotchner, who had still had his look of calm.

"Rossi, you and I will visit the crime scene, Morgan and Christine you try to find the braids; JJ and Emily, you two stay here and help Reid." Aaron said, and the split up.

(Christine pov)

I sat in the passenger side of the rental SUV, uncomfortable with which I was paired with after this morning. Agent Morgan and I spent the afternoon going from comic store to comic store in the surrounding area, stopping only a few minutes to eat lunch. While Agent Morgan ate something he called a burger, I ate a ration bar, getting strange looks from my fellow agent.

"What's in that thing?" He asked as we continued down the street. Still chewing, I glanced down at my half-eaten ration bar.

I shrugged. "It's made just in case someone gets stranded in a place with little to no food. It's not a favorite for everyone but I kind of like it. Beats that greasy junk you were eating." He glared at me, but I didn't see it, because something across the street caught my attention. It was a poster for a comic book store; it advertised a new piece of technology ready to be sold to the highest bidder. I quickly crossed the streets, and quickly read the poster.

It read: _Collector of the strange and unusual? Come by Bob's Comic Book Store to check out the newest in self-defense technology. Bidding starts at four o'clock Sunday afternoon and ends at midnight. Only six in stock, so drop on by to enter your name in the contest. On the corner of West Filoni. Limited time only._

The poster had six lightsabers on it. I tore it off the telephone pole and spread out the Force and searched for any natives. I found one to the right of me, so I walked over to him, and asked him where Bob's Comic Book Store was. He pointed back across the street. Morgan was still on the other side of the street, so I met back with him, and I showed him what I found.

"Six?" Morgan questioned. I answered with a shrug, unsure what the answer was. Probably there were two more victims but Master Whittemore said there was a body. One body, which probably meant there was still one person out there.

"Okay so here's how we're going to play this," I said, smoothing my robes. I didn't bother to change into my civilian clothes, so I stood out in like a sore thumb. I started to walk towards the comic book store, with Morgan right on my heels. "You will act as my boyfriend, and me I will be a 'collector of the strange and the unusual'. " I made air quotes around the last two words. "Anyway, you let me do the talking, just follow my lead and then we won't have any trouble."

The strong agent nodded and together we walked in and I immediately got into character. "Oh you're so funny, baby." I gave the sexy eyes, and smiled seductively, gesturing him to come over her with a finger. Someone behind the counter cleared their throat, so I turned and saw a guy with chubby cheeks, covered in pimples. He wore a shirt that was too little for his huge beer belly, with a little of it poking out, making me gag a little bit. His hair was a greasy mess: brown curly hair sticking up in every direction, with thick framed glasses.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice high pitched, the typical stereotype voice you would imagine a nerd would have. I smiled one last time at Agent Morgan, pushing him playfully back as he tried to kiss me.

 _Master Kenobi would be SO mad at me right now if he could see me,_ I thought with regret. I turned to the nerd, flashing him a big bright smile, and batting my cyan eyes. "You must be Bob," I said out loud, smiling. "My boyfriend and I are interested in the unusual objects you said you have." Placing the flyer on the counter in front of him, I slid it towards him, still smiling. "We'd like to take a look at your merchandise, if you don't mind."

"Well, first of its Rick," he said, and I dropped my smile for a little while. "And second, I'm going to need some ID." I glanced back at Agent Morgan, who was reaching for his badge, but I gestured for him to hold off.

Turning back to Rick, I smiled, placing my arms on the counter. "You do not need Identification," I said, waving my hand in front of him, using the Jedi mind trick Master Kenobi taught me.

"I do not need identification," he said in a monotone, his eyes glazing over.

"You want to show us all the merchandise we want," I continued, and I could feel Agent Morgan's strange looks as I worked my Jedi magic.

"I will show you all the merchandise you want," the nerd repeated, walking in a trance to the back. Letting loose a breath I didn't know I was holding, I turned to Agent Morgan, his brown eyes wide. I smiled at him that is until he started to open his mouth to ask how in the world I did that. Before he got a word out, Rick came back, obviously out of his trance, carrying a Tupperware filled with something. Placing it on the counter, he dumped the contents, and when he did, I gasped. There were four little baggies, and all of them had braids made of hair. The rest of the contents were lightsabers of different shapes, and a….

"Holocron," I whispered as I picked it up, surprised to see here, on this planet of all places.

"What is it?" I heard Agent Morgan say. A tear slipped; some _asshole_ has murdered a member of the High Council, or at least a former Padawan of High Council member. I didn't care that tears were streaming down my face now, when I looked up to the nerd, my eyes were burning with extreme hate and anger.

"Who. Gave. You. This?" I asked real slowly. The nerd just glanced down and started to stutter under my gaze.

"I don't know," he said, squirming under my glare. "It was some lady with-"He stopped and grabbed his throat, his face turning red to blue to purple. I knew that look and the way he was acting: a Sith was near, and was trying to shut him up. I glanced around as Agent Morgan tried to help him, and I found a cloaked figure, with a bounty hunter mask on. The Dark side of the Force was strong with him, and he was using the force to kill the nerd behind the counter.

He apparently didn't see me until he dropped the dead nerd and he darted outside, with me following right on his heels. I dashed outside, only to find myself in an alleyway, so I looked up, and saw the suspect on the roof looking down on me, his black cape flowing in the wind. The adrenaline pumping, I quickly scaled the building just as Agent Morgan came out. I heard sirens heading this way, so my partner must've called the cops, but I was concentrating on trying to get the Sith.

"Hold it right there," I commanded, unhooking my double bladed lightsaber, igniting it. Hearing the familiar hum, and seeing the hot pink blade, I felt like I was back on Coruscant, but the smell of sewage kept me from wondering off into a fantasy. The enemy just stood there, his back towards me, and when he finally turned around, I took in every detail. This person was gangly, like Dr. Reid, and was as tall as him, but around the chest area made me find out that he was a she. Her clothes were typical of a Sith/assassin: dark tight leather, with a detachable skirt, concealed by a cloak of pure night, surrounded by anger and hate. Her mask was a Mandalorian mask similar to the one Jango Fett wore before he died on Geonosis.

The unknown Sith pulled out a curved saber, and ignited. The blade was dark red, the typical color of a lightsaber belonging to a follower of the Dark side of the Force. Charging with extreme prejudice, I immediately went to battle, which is something Master Kenobi would hate. The Sith just stood there, calmly watching me charge at her. When I was in reach, I quickly jabbed hoping to end this easily, but the Sith had other plans.

She easily sidestepped me, and used my momentum against me, tripping me, falling hard, bruising something inside. I rolled to my right, falling off the ledge, but I caught myself and I was hanging on by a few fingers. A twenty story abandoned warehouse right next to a measly comic book store. Yeah that was smart.

Anyway, as I watched my lightsaber succumb to gravity, I held on for dear life, watching the Sith stalk slowly towards me, as if she knew the hunt was over. As I struggled to hang on, the roar of a Starfighter caught my ears. The assassin didn't seem to hear, probably due to the helmet, as she leaned in real closely before picking me up by my cheeks, pulling me in so close, I could practically could see her amber eyes.

"Death to the Republic," the unknown assailant whispered, before releasing me. As she became nothing more than a dot in the distance, the ground was towards me fast. I closed my eyes and waited for Death to come, but suddenly I felt myself flying, so I risked a peek and found that R-10 had my Starfighter on autopilot….and he saved me. I was on the wing on my Starfighter about fifteen stories above the ground, set on hover. Quickly and carefully I climbed towards the cockpit, and I saw my lightsaber sitting beside the seat next to the controls. Smiling, I opened the roof of the cockpit, and sat down, my heart feeling like it would jump out of my chest any minute.

"Thanks R-10," I said closing the entrance to the cockpit, as I took control of the Starfighter. "How'd you know I was in trouble?"

 _"I get a feeling down in my hard drive when you're in trouble."_ He responded. I chuckled as we flew higher into the clouds so no one could see us, and I pressed a few buttons to mask our signal so they couldn't detect us.

 _"Alright, I followed you,"_ he finally admitted, and I detected no shame in his voice.

"Not cool dude," I said as I steered the fighter back towards the comic store. I looked down and saw the store surrounded by police cars, ambulances, and coroner cars. Making sure to stay out of sight and out of the line of hearing, I landed in an alleyway few blocks down. I ordered R-10 to get a secure connection as he possibly can and contact Coruscant immediately.

After a few minutes, R-10 beeped that the connection was made and that the Council have been notified. I paced the perimeter of the alley nervously, until the astromech said the council had answered and is ready to talk. Breathing in deeply to calm my nerves, I answered it and the miniature holographic form of Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, and Chancellor Palpatine stood on the wing of my Starfighter, projected by R-10.

"Masters, I have some news on the murderer." I said, and I began my full report.

(Hotch pov)

"This is where the hikers found the body." The head sheriff said pointing to the spot on the side of a highway. There lay a young boy, with blonde hair, and glazed blue eyes, wearing earth brown colored robes.

"His name is Trec Basai," The sheriff said, kneeling down examining the young boy's body. "Father reported the mother and son missing over three days ago. They were last seen during a spiritual hike through the swamps. My team is doing a sweep of the surrounding areas to see if we locate the mother's body." Hotch looked closely at the young boy's body, guessing him to be around the same age as the other child victims: fourteen or fifteen. To him, he could see nothing that fits the original MO, no cauterized wounds, no strangulation, and from what he could see, the braid was still there.

"Well as far as I can tell, he didn't take a trophy," Rossi said, noticing the braid as well. "But none of this fits his original MO. What was the cause of death?"

"According to the coroner, internal bleeding. Every single bone in that boy's body is broken, ribs snapped in half, all of them destroying the lungs." Sheriff answered, arms crossed; face twisted in disgust. Hotch and Rossi sat there for a few silent minutes before they heard the hound dogs go crazy. Hotch, Rossi and the sheriff looked at each other, before unsheathing their guns and following the barks of the dogs.

When they arrived, they found the local police calling for a paramedic. Hotch saw a middle aged woman, who had auburn hair, which was sticking together with blood. Her face held unbelievable pain, her chocolate eyes pleading with the officers or someone to put her out of her misery. Hotch's cell phone pulled his attention away from the paramedics working on a possible witness.

"Hotchner," He answered, so wrapped up in his surroundings he didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

 _"Hotch, it's Morgan. Listen, we've got another victim,"_ he heard Derek say. His usually calm face was ruined momentarily when his eyebrows scrunched up in question.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hotch, noticing the sheriff asking Rossi if he could see him for a little bit.

 _"The unsub killed the comic book store guy right in front of us without using her hands."_ Aaron Hotchner did a double take at what his third best agent said.

"She? We're looking for a woman?" Hotch asked surprised. Throughout the entire investigation, they had assumed that it was a man because of the first victim. So now they were back to square one, and that wasn't a square he liked. "What happened?"

 _"Well we were just talking to the guy, when he chocked. The coroner said that there were no toxins in his system and he wasn't eating anything when he died."_ Morgan explained and the Unit leader thought he heard doubt and frustration in his voice. _"But that's not all. Hotch, Christine confronted the killer and is pretty shaken up about it."_

"Have you spoken to her?" He asked, watching the paramedics roll Mrs. Avan to the hospital. "She must've seen something Mrs. Basai didn't." Hotch could practically see the strong agent shrug.

 _"She's pretty shaken up, and she said that she'll only speak to Agent Whittemore."_ He explained.

"Alright, Rossi and I will meet you at the police station after we're done interviewing the latest victim." They signed off, and Hotch quickly dialed Garcia's number.

 _"You have reached the Queen of all knowledge,"_ she answered. _"Step forward and be recognized oh fortune soul."_

"Garcia, I need you to look and see if all the victims made the same cell phone call to the same person," Hotch ordered, the thought occurring to him while he was on the phone with Derek.

 _"Of course my liege,"_ she said, typing lighting fast. The information popped up on her screen and she was surprised at the result. _"My magic search item tells me that all of the adult victims made several phone calls to the same number at the same time each day of the week."_

"Can you trace it?"

 _"It's a disposable phone."_ Hotch furrowed his eyebrows in surprise, wondering who was on the other side of the cell phone.

"Garcia what was the last known location of the cell phone?"

 _"Uh, right next to Bob's Comic Store,"_ she answered. Hotch thanked his technical analyst before hanging up.

"Hotch you need to see this." He heard Rossi call. Running to catch up with his colleague, Hotch found him and the sheriff on the spot where Mrs. Basai was found. Rossi was wearing latex gloves, and he was picking up some sort of DVD case. On it, written in thick sharpie, were four words: Death to the Republic.

"What do you make of this Agent?" The sheriff asked breaking the thick silence. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other, practically reading each other's mind.

"I think we're ready to give the profile." Hotch finally said, bagging the CD in an evidence bag, and returned to the SUV.

Back at the polic office (Christine Pov)

It was about an hour since we got back, and I was in a practice room in the back of the police department, practicing my form, humiliated by my failure with the Sith. She defeated me like I was a protocol droid, or a battle droid. I stabbed the practice dummy feeling extremely frustrated. A knock at the door pulled me from my concentration. Thinking it was Agent Hotchner coming to chew me out, just like Master Kenobi, I ignored it and I went back to punching the unknown Sith dummy.

"May I come in and join you, Padawan Tuain?" Asked Agent Whittemore. I was a sweaty tired mess, but I gestured that we could spare. After taking a sip of my energy drink as he took off his coat, we got into position. He attacked first, using the practice saber to try to sweep me off my feet, but I easily blocked him.

As this went on, I noticed patterns in his attack. He used Ataru, an aggressive and acrobatic style, which was easy to see as he did flips and attacked in a rush of wild movements. I tried to keep myself defended, and then I used my first part of form seven: Juyo. After I graduated into the position of Padawan at an early age, Master Mace Windu thought it be best to teach me the other part of form seven: Vaapad. Being very dangerous, I was honored that Master Windu taught me the form, but Master Whittemore was a pro.

Not long after we started, Master Whittemore had me on the ground, the practice saber pointed at my throat. Both of us breathing hard, he helped me up and tossed me a stripped towel to wipe off the sweat.

"You are very talented young one," He said, after a minute of silence. "Whoever your master is he or she must be very proud. Who is your master, if I may ask?"

I took a deep breath. "Obi Wan Kenobi," I said simply. I watched Master Whittemore's face go from interested then fascinated to finally shell shock.

"Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan?" He asked surprised. I nodded my expression blank. "Man, I'm getting too old." I was confused at that statement.

"What do you mean Master Whittemore? You don't seem a day over twenty." I complemented trying to lighten the mood. He laughed at what I thought was my little attempt at humor, then his eyes got a faraway look.

"Well, Obi Wan was no more than a youngling when I left with my master. It seems like only yesterday that he and I were strolling through the temple, betting who he would get as master. I was not around when he was assigned a master. Qui-Gon was the last person I would imagine to take Obi Wan." He sighed sadly, and I copied his sigh. "What happened to Master Jinn?"

"He was killed by Darth Maul on Naboo, a Sith apprentice to the Dark Sith lord, but Master Kenobi destroyed him shortly after." I said still with a blank expression. Master Whittemore whistled at that. An awkward silence descended upon us, as we sat there, little by little letting the chill of the practice room seep into our sweat laden clothes.

"Master Whittemore? May I ask you a question?" I knew I couldn't tell Master Kenobi this because it was a clear violation of the Jedi Code, but I had to tell someone or I would go crazy.

"Of course young one. What is it?"

I took a deep breath, carefully thinking about how to phrase the question. "While you were here, on this planet, did you ever fall in love?" That caught the Jedi master off guard, and I got a weird look from him, but he thought about it.

"Yes," He admitted after a moment of thoughtful thinking. "Several times I have, and more than often I found myself questioning the Jedi Code, whether or not I should break it and actually marrying someone. Why do you ask?"

"You remember Dr. Reid?"

"The tall, gangly know it all with the weird haircut? Yes, what about him?"

"I think I'm in love with him. I know I've only known him for a few days, and I'm only nineteen and he's way older than me, but he's different than the others. We have so much in common yet so many differences." I stood up and started to pace, and Master Whittemore watched me in silence as I continued to rant. "I know it's against the code to form attachments but I can't help think that Dr. Reid, uh, Spencer is meant for me and me alone. I feel like if I told Master Kenobi about this, then I would get told to let these feelings go, and move on, that's it's not the Jedi way, but something tells me that we are meant to be. You know?" Detective Whittemore just nodded, his face telling me that he did know exactly what I was feeling now. I sat back next to him, sighing, when there was a knock at the door. Dr. Reid poked his head in, his curly blonde hair tucked behind his ears.

"We're ready to give the profile," was all he said before exiting. Master Whittemore and I glanced at each other with uncertainty, wondering what kind of stuff they came up with. Without a word, the aging master offering me a hand, which I took gratefully, and we left.

 **(A/N): Okay so that chapter was a little bit longer than the last two chapters, but the ending was HORRIBLE. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, so remember to R &R. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Criminal Minds. Peace and TTYL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up everybody. Alright so this chapter is the mainly the profile and a little interaction between Reid and Christine. Make sure to Rate and Review and I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars or Criminal Minds. That will only happen in my dreams. Okay so on with the tale.**

(Hotch pov)

"The unsub we're looking for is a woman, roughly around the ages of fifty to sixty," Hotch started off. "She is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, as well in weaponry and fit. This person is extremely anti-social, so look for someone who is not comfortable around people."

"She was also once a part of the Order, which she most likely was disbanded from because she either murdered a council member, or betrayed the Order some way," Christine added. Hotch was surprised at how she had an air of command, as if she spoke in front of a room of armed men before. "She's taking revenge on masters and their Padawan or in this case their children."

"Why?' A cop in the back asked.

"There is a code," Christine explained, "that everyone in the Order is supposed to uphold otherwise they would be drummed out. One of those codes is forbidding the members to get married and have children because the ancient founders believed that emotions pushed a person to become a Sith, the enemy of the Order. These vicitms had children against the code, so we believe that she was accused of the same thing and sees herself as a person who brings justice." A silent interval of three minutes.

"Judging by the time scale and the escalation between bodies, we believe that there is a significant date that had some influence in the unsub's life. Something must've caused the unsub to snap and eventually kill." Reid stated.

"This person is extremely skilled at blending in, so look for subtly differences: a twitch or a way she walks." Rossi added. "She is also very skilled at luring her victims away from safety. The victims probably knew her, which is how they got lured away from the safety of their homes by a spiritual trek or hike."

"We'll have a police sketch for you as soon as possible," Hotch said taking up the rest of the profile.

"For now, double your search, and if you do see her, _do not_ engage," Christine said, her cyan blue eyes looking tired and drained. "She is armed with a weapon made of pure plasma, which will kill you." A nervous looking cop in the back raised his hand in question.

"You act like she has some sort of special power." He said sarcastically. "What makes this unsub so dangerous?" Hotch noticed that Christine looked at Detective Whittemore with uncertainty. His face was stone solid, not showing any emotions, but he nodded as if Christine asked him a question with her eyes. The rookie turned back to the room with the cops, and noticed another cop was drinking coffee from an expensive looking mug.

"Excuse me officer?" she said. The cop looked up, noticing that the entire room was staring at him with intensity. "That's a nice looking mug there." The cop smiled and nodded so much Hotch thought his head was going to roll off.

"Thank you. My wife gave it to me for our anniversary. Very expensive." He said, and judging by the way Christine smiled, Hotch got a bad feeling about what she was about to do.

"You're very welcome," she said still smiling. "Would you mind throwing it this way please?" The cop looked surprised at the request but a hard look from Detective Whittemore convinced him to do it. Taking a deep breath, the cop took his still filled coffee cup and threw it up in the air. As it flew up in the air, Hotch watched Christine close her eyes in concentration, and she held her hand out, which caused the cup to float inches above the tile floor. The entire police department went silent as Christine raised her hand in an upward motion and the cup floated further up in the air, until she eventually set it on a desk. The entire Florida police department and BAU stared with saucer eyes at what they saw as Christine's face flushed with embarrassment. She coughed after the moment got more and more awkward, bringing back the conversation.

"Yeah so anyway," she said, breaking the silence. "She could do that, only she uses her power to kill. That's how she manages to kill her victims without leaving her own finger prints." She looked back over the sea of cops who were starting to lose focus on what she was saying. When she spoke again, her voice was more firm than Hotch had ever heard it before. "This power is only given to those of the Order, and she might even be dressed in robes similar to Master Whittemore and I. Please be alert, and I repeat do not engage. She will kill you without hesitation and without mercy, and she will do it in an instant. You are dismissed."

After that, Christine kept her head down to avoid the buzzing question about her powers and went straight for the conference room. Before that she went to the back, she went to Detective Whittemore, asking him some sort of question before nodding and agreeing. For a moment, the rookie held the BAU leader's gaze, her eyes telling an unknown story before returning to the back.

"Detective Whittemore, may ask you something?" Morgan asked at Hotch's request. The assistant detective nodded before leading the strong buff agent to his office.

After that was done, Hotch turned to Reid who was studying the map, trying to find a geographical profile. Hotch began to studying the pattern, which Christine helped with, of course. According to Reid, there was no particular pattern to the killings; they were random yet carefully planned. Maliciously, and weeks in the making.

"You know it's strange that Christine knows a lot about the type of people that do this," Reid said squinting.

"Are you implying that she's a part of the murder?" Hotch asked, his eyes squinting.

"I'm not implying anything," he said. "I think we may need to consider that she's a witness."

Derek pov..

"So how long you've been on the force?" Agent Morgan asked Detective Whittemore, looking on the walls, which were strangely bare. The detective had been sent to retrieve the strange cube Christine and Morgan picked up at the comic book store from evidence. Right now he was in his office, finishing up some paper work with the cube sitting right next to him.

"About twenty years," he said, not looking up. He was writing super-fast, flipping through page after page, reminding Derek of how is best friend Spencer would read. SSA Morgan heard Alec chuckle silently. "You know, I was always infatuated by the police force, how it protected the innocent, cleared the name of the wrongly accused and helped those in need. Much like the Order actually."

An eyebrow went up, and Morgan was amazed at how many times the Order was mentioned in this case. This 'Order' was mentioned so many times this case, but Christine was so vague with the details that it made Derek uncomfortable with what kind of things she was hiding.

"I know what you're thinking," Whittemore said scribbling something down on the last page. Morgan chuckled at that. "No seriously. You are wondering what the Order is specifically, since we haven't been speaking about it very much, what the Order does, given that everyone in it has the power of telepathy, and what kind of enemy could hate the Order enough to kill off some of its members. Plus what this strange cube that has got the newest member of your team so worked up. Am I right?"

"Very good. I'm impressed." Morgan said, his eyebrows arching. "Alright you can tell me. What is this cube and why is it so important?"

"It's called a holocron," the detective said smiling. "It's used to read information and knowledge of the Jedi Order, stored in the Jedi Archives in the Jedi Temple. It's usually guarded very carefully and it can only be accessed with a certain crystal. Lucky for all of us I have the crystal so we can access the holocron." He dug through his desk draw, and pulled out a ring case. Opening it, he showed it Morgan a small blue diamond-shaped crystal, shining like a bright star. Morgan was amazed at how valuable it looked, wondering why Detective Whittemore kept something like that so close to his person.

"It's a Kyber memory crystal, usually guarded by Master Bolla Ropal, but given to my master to assist us." He explained handing the ring case to the buff agent. "She died protecting me and the memory crystal from the unknown Sith that now plagues other members."

His eyes held true pain and loss as he told how his master was murdered right in front of his eyes, and how he saw the light fade from her eyes as she told him to take the crystal and run.

"I'm sorry," Morgan muttered as Alec sighed sadly. "Is that why you became a cop as opposed to a master?" He nodded his eyes holding regret and sorrow.

"I never thought about doing something else until that day," He admitted walking up to the door hand on the knob. "I kept my weapon and when I was knighted, I severed all ties with the Jedi. But I still kept to the code, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it." The door was opened and they were walking towards the conference room where the rest of the team was, chatting with Christine.

Christine pov…

"Honestly Agent Hotchner, it's not my place to decide that," I said regrettably to my new boss. The BAU chief and Dr. Reid wanted to know if they could sit in on the opening of the holocron, even though they didn't even know that this was the most advance technology for them to see, besides a lightsaber, Starfighter, astromech, protocol droid, battle droid, and anything or anyone not from this planet that wasn't human.

"Whose is it then?" asked Dr. Reid. He and Agent Hotchner were very persistent in trying to get information, but couldn't let them sit in on something that could expose me as an alien from outer space. They would have me strapped down to an operating table in some lab, probably Area 51, ready to slice me open in a millisecond.

"Detective Whittemore's," I answered, crossing my arms. I made sure that the all of my com links were off just in case someone tries to contact me, though I suspect if Master Kenobi tried to contact me during this investigation, I will be in for quite the lecture. "He is the highest ranking member at the moment, so the decision is his and his alone."

Right at that moment, Agent Morgan and Detective Whittemore walked in, a holocron and ring case in his hand. I shot him a confused look at the ring, but he just smiled dryly and nodded a hello at me. He handed me the holocron, then opening the ring case, I saw the blue Kyber memory crystal.

"Agent Hotchner and his team would like to sit in on us opening the holocron," I explained to Master Whittemore. His dark eyebrows went up in surprise, and after a seconds thought, he shook his head, causing me to relax involuntarily. If they saw what kind of advanced technology was, they would definitely call me an alien.

"I'm sorry Agent Hotchner, but this is ritual must be done in private, and until we can figure out what causes the unsub to go off, Padawan Tuain and I must have all the privacy we can get," he said, tone laced with apology and dripping with sympathy. Dr. Reid and Agent Hotchner left the room, looking a little crestfallen, but they left nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, Master Whittemore turned towards me, taking the Kyber memory crystal out of the ring case, and levitated it towards the holocron, activating the ancient device. Turning the entire room an artic blue, names and pictures came up, each different than the last. They were pictures of masters on the council, and their Padawans, each sent here to do something, probably the same thing I was doing, protect the planet from either the Trade Federation or something else.

"Oh my gosh," muttered Master Whittemore as we came up on the picture of him. He had spiky blonde hair with dark black tips, and he was wearing thick framed glasses, with braces on his teeth. I glanced him, his chiseled jaw, his tanned face, and his spikey brown hair, and I wondered what made him get in shape.

"Okay so do most of these people look familiar?" I asked as we continued through the pictures. He bit bottom lips nodding at each picture, his eye narrowing with each minute that passed.

"Most of the masters are dead, their Padawans moved to other states or countries. Hang on a second," he said, stopping me on a picture of a woman, with auburn hair and a bright smile. Pointing to her he said, "I know her. She's one of the few living Jedi masters sent here, and if I remember correctly her name is Rows Bountyblast. Her Padawan was the first victim, and she is trying to get the police to get his and his daughter's body for the ceremony."

"Does she live far?" I asked; hope swelling in my chest for the first time since we found out we have a witness.

"No, in fact she lives a couple miles outside of town." He said deactivating the holocron. "She might be willing to talk to us, if one of us were to go. We could split up, one to go to Master Rows and one to visit Master Basai in the hospital. That way we get more information without drawing the attention of the Sith. Just make sure you change into your civilian clothes." He walked out of the room, leaving me in silence to stare at the pictures of the mutilated members of the Jedi Order and innocent kids. My mind immediately went to something Master Yoda said when I was a youngling, about how truly wonderful a mind of a child was. How could someone be so sick and twisted to destroy the only innocent thing in the world, the galaxy? It made me so mad that it made me want to….

A knock at the door interrupted me and my wallowing, and I turned to see Dr. Reid, looking as fine as ever. I smiled in greeting and my heart started to thunder like the herds of Shaak running from predators.

 _Steady yourself Tuain,_ I thought chastising myself for what I was feeling. I couldn't follow down the dark path many others had before me, so I had to stay strong and focus.

"Detective Whittemore said that you, Prentiss, and I would be going to a surviving member's house?" I nodded, my back still to him, as I steered my feelings, plunging them into a pit of sorrow that had only grown bigger.

"Yes we will," I answered. "But first, I need a change." And I stalked out, wondering what kind of information Master Rows and Master Avan had concerning what kind of killer we were tracking.

Rossi pov…

When they arrived at the hospital they were greeted with busy nurses in smiley face scrubs, and doctors in white lab coats carrying notepads hurrying around them like busy bumble bees. They stopped at the station, where an African American woman pointed them to the room where Mrs. Avan Basai was recovering, two police men stationed at the door.

Hotch, Rossi, and Detective Whittemore flashed their badges and the police men let them pass. There lay the only survivor of this sick killer, Avan Basai, asleep, her husband sitting in a chair while a young boy about three was asleep on the couch. The husband was surprisingly buff, his muscles poking out from underneath perfectly golden skin. His hair was a mess: mouse brown sticking up, a subtle growing and deep purple bags under his eyes told the highly experienced profiler that he either hadn't been sleeping well, or hadn't been sleeping at all.

Rossi politely cleared his throat quietly, thankfully not waking the boy. "Sir this is SSA David Rossi, and SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI." Detective Whittemore introduced. The two agents shook hands with the grieving father. His hands were firm and callous, but they had scars all over, suggesting that he is a fisherman by trade.

"Hi," he said quietly as not to disturb his wife who was starting to stir. Her heart rate was sky rocketing, but it soon became steady. "Are you here about my son's murder Agents? Have you found the son of the bitch who murdered my eldest son and tried to kill my wife?"

"That's why we're here," Rossi said gently. "We believe that your wife has some information we can use to catch the killer." Mr. Basai just stared at his sleeping wife with empty, puffy eyes brimming with more tears. Just then Mrs. Avan's eyes fluttered open, searching the room, looking for the source of the multiple voices. When her eyes fell upon the agents, her eyes started to grow in size, a light of fear shining in each pupil and her heart rate monitor started to beep rapidly.

"Honey calm down," Mr. Basai. Mrs. Basai's monitor started to slow down a bit, when her husband started to explain that they were from the FBI. "They want to ask you a few questions. Are you alright with that?" Master Avan, as Christine referred to her, nodded slowly still not saying a word.

"If you don't mind Mr. Basai, we would like to speak to her alone," Rossi said gently to the mourning father. He sighed and carefully picked up his younger child, leaving his wife with the men. Careful not to spook the young mother anymore, Rossi quietly and slowly sat down next to the woman hooked up to machines.

"Mrs. Basai, I'm sorry for your loss." Hotch said, his voice quiet, and his face still solid and free of emotion, but his eyes twinkled with understanding. Rossi remembered when the Reaper held Hotch's wife and son, Jack for hostage. Hotch beat the life out the guy, but he sympathized with any parent when their child was taken before their time. Avan stared blankly ahead of her, looking straight at Detective Whittemore's lightsaber. "We were wondering if you caught a glimpse of who took you and your son."

"She kept her face hidden," she whispered after a minute of silence, barely above a whisper. "Always appeared to us with a cloak or a Mandalorian helmet over her head, but she didn't bother to hide her voice."

"Who did you talk to last before your abduction?" Rossi asked gently. He watched her eyes finally focus on her surroundings, a tear falling down her face.

"Detective Shodon," she said, drawing a shaky breathe. "She invited us on spiritual hike but when we went; my son and I got separated from her. Next thing we knew, a Sith came out of nowhere and forced us to a small building." Her heart rate continued to spike and Rossi got worried.

"If you need to stop, we can come back later," Hotch said gently, getting up, but Mrs. Basai reached out to stop him.

"No," she said before letting go. "My son deserves peace and the only way his spirit can rest is if you catch this son of a bitch who took him from me." Her eyes, although a little hazy, burned with a fire that Rossi guessed probably intimidated any man she met. Hotch glanced back at his two associates; Rossi nodding at the question which shined in his eyes.

"Can you tell me a little bit about Trec?" Rossi asked as gently as he could. The mother smiled slightly at that question, her eyes brimming with tears.

"He was….the happiest child in the world," she mumbled, barely above a whisper. "Always defending those who couldn't do it themselves, even when the bully was ten times bigger than he was. He was never ashamed of his heritage as a Jedi, and he worked hard to become what he was. Trec had a small, close knit group of friends, and a crush."

"Did he have any adult friends?" Rossi asked which Mrs. Basai nodded. "Any of them that made you nervous or suspicious?" Rossi wasn't sure but he could've sworn that her eyes flicked to Alec Whittemore, who was still sitting behind the profiler agent.

"No, none of them rang a bell," she said simply. After sitting there a while, her husband and his other child walk in, the son carrying a stuffed lion for his mother.

"Hey sweetie," Mrs. Basai , whispered, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She patted the place beside her, and her husband sat down at the foot of the bed. "Thank you agents for everything you are doing. May the Force be with you." The three officers looked at each other but they nodded their thanks and left, going over what they had gathered from the broken woman. They didn't say it but each of them secretly hoped that the other group got more information from Master Rows.

(Prentiss pov)

"Whoa," Prentiss breathed as they got out of the car. She, Reid and Christine stared at a temple like home, which belonged to Master Rows Bountyblast. It was about three stories, with crème white pillars with little windows scattered around the front. The door didn't seem to have a knob but it did have a plaque of some sort next to a control panel.

"Okay, the here's the plan," stated Christine as she climbed out of the black car. Prentiss wondered where she was trained because even for a rookie she took charge and made on the plans. She was so confident and commanded so much respect, but was so young. "We go up there, knock on the door and hope she doesn't blow us up." That made Prentiss do a double take but she hoped that she was joking.

Taking the lead, Christine slowly walked up to the porch, stopping only to make sure that it was safe. Tentatively, she put a foot in front of her, and finally ended up by the door. She pushed a button and a tune that Prentiss didn't recognize echoed throughout. Suddenly a little trap door opened up above the door, and out came a little mechanical eyeball thing. It blinked, and it made the two seasoned agents step back several inches but Christine didn't budge.

"What do you want?!" asked a garbled female voice. The mechanical eye blinked and reached out a lot, getting really close to the agents, but before it had a chance to actually scan them, Christine stepped in-between them.

"Uh, Master Rows, my name is Chri-"

"I know who you are," the voice interrupted. "What do you want?!"

"We're here with the FBI to investigate the murders of Jedi members," Prentiss stated, a little taken back that this person had access to this type of technology. "Or so Agent Tuain says."

The agents heard growling on the other end, but Christine didn't back down. Finally, the voice said: "Fine, but you have only an hour. Droid! Take care of them." The door slid open to reveal a golden robot with yellow glowing eyes.

"Hello, my name is C3-P0, human cyborg relation," it said, "How may I be assistance?" His mouth didn't move but his arms, stuck in bending position, move around like he was having a seizure. When Christine saw the robot she blanched and all the color faded from her face, leaving a pale, wide eyed young woman.

"3PO?" She asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" The robot gasped at the sight of the young woman, and bounced up and down as much as he could.

"Oh thank the maker," he said, some sort of accent coming through. "Padawan Tuain, I'm so glad you're here! I was droidnapped by Hondo and his ruffian gang and separated from Mistress Padme. I've been trying to contact the Senator but I have been unable to do so."

"Okay, calm down 3PO," she said, stepping into the home. "I'll get this worked out. Just let me speak with Master Rows."

"Right this way, please," the droid said leading the small trio through the house. It was dark, with only a few candles and the fading light from outside to light up the place. The walls were bare, and the rooms had no furniture except in some rooms where there was a meditation mat in several rooms. The air smelled of incense, smelling of nutmeg, vanilla and calamus, each mixing in a heavenly scent that calmed the FBI agent's nerves. Prentiss even saw Christine's shoulders relax, and saw her eyes glaze over with nostalgia as she took in every nook and cranny there was.

Turning a corner, the droid stopped where a woman, dressed in dark robes, sat cross-legged on a raised seat, silver white hair flowing down her shoulders, contrasting with the dark robes. She faced a window, where the blinds were opened so a little light filtered in.

"Thank you droid," the woman said, her voice in a monotone, but it still cut through Prentiss like a blade. "Please bring us some refreshments." C3-P0 looked offended by the order and just stood there.

"I'm a protocol droid fluent in over six million forms of communication," he said indignantly. "Not a servant droid." The woman turned, the only thing shining through the darkness were her viridian green eyes.

"You will do as I say, as I am your new master," she said harshly, making the droid back up and leave.

"That droid is property of Senator Padme Amidala of the Galactic Republic," Christine said, watching the droid go. She turned and looked at the aging woman, a defiant fire burning her cyan blue eyes. "He does not belong to you."

"Well apparently that's not what Hondo Onaka said," she stated very calmly. "And, correct me if I wrong, I believe I easily out rank you." Christine looked down, ashamed but the fire in her eyes did not die down.

"My apologizes Master Rows," Christine said, sitting cross legged on one of the circular sofas. "I did not know that those dastardly pirates actually stole him from the Senator. I wonder if Master Skywalker is looking for his droid."

The woman smiled slightly, and they seemed to forget that Prentiss and Reid were there, standing kind of awkwardly. As politely as she could, Prentiss cleared her throat, and interrupted any further conversation from continued.

"Oh excuse me," Christine said standing up. "This is Special Supervisory Agent Emily Prentiss and Doctor Spencer Reid from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia."

"Pleasure," said Master Rows. "Follow me please." Leading the small group out of the room, Mrs. Bountyblast led them to another room, and when she opened up the door, Prentiss and Reid both gasped out loud. It was a giant circular room, with various sized chairs were placed in a ring, around a decorative carpet. The windows were stained glass, which depicted a story or some sort of history, with men in cloaks, holding different colored swords made of light. Another one was depicting a battle between one of the cloaked men with the light sword and a red horned one with a red colored sword. The last one was of a planet, with a beautiful temple, surrounded by a canyon with beautiful blue water, and a jungle.

"Whoa," whispered Prentiss as she took in the beauty of the room. Master Rows pressed a button on the other side of the room, which opened up a secret lift, and as the two agents stared, a chair similar to that of a throne rose up out of the floor, which the Order member lounged in.

"What can I help you with agents?" she asked, staring at them intently.

"We are looking for an enemy of the Order, who might want it destroyed." Reid said, which got a slight chuckle from the interrogaty.

"That my friend is a pretty wide range," she said simply. "Everyone, from Bounty Hunters to the surviving members of the Sith, wants the Order to be destroyed. So when you want to narrow it down a little bit more," she added getting up and opening the door, "then you can come back later. Have a good day."

The woman was about to disappear back into the house, when she was stopped by something Christine hurriedly said, "We're thinking a traitor killed your former Padawan and his child. We need your help because you are the only original Jedi Counsel member left alive, and maybe you came here with her."

Ms. Rows just stood there, looking like she was trying to control her anger, breathing in and out. When she did speak, she spoke slowly as if she was trying to get every word out without losing her anger. "And what makes you think that I care about finding some killer who murdered Drew, a person whom I severed all ties with after he broke the Code when he married?"

"Because," Christine said simply, "I sense that you still care about him, and his daughter. I noticed in the other room earlier that you have a room made up for a teenage girl. If you severed all ties with him and his family, then you would have burned everything in that room; instead you kept it clean and immaculate, like you miss your granddaughter."

When the mysterious woman turned, she had tears in her eyes, like she did actually care about them. "You have no idea how hard it was not seeing my Padawan and his daughter. When he got married, the others forbade me to see him and ordered me to sever all ties with him. I was trying to find a way to see him again but they monitored me none stop. It ached not to see him, to see his beautiful child that he cared so much about, but I couldn't so I gave up on him. Whatever you need, Padawan Tuain I will give it to you if it is in my power."

"We need names," the rookie murmured. "Names of Padawans who, in your opinion was going down the dark side. That may help us, because once a Padawan starts to question the Order, there is no going back."

(Christine pov)

"I don't suppose that you like tea?" Asked Master Rows as she poured me a cup of steaming hot tea.

"I prefer it just fine, thank you." I said. The stain glass windows depicting the most important events in Jedi history stared down at me, making me feel small and insignificant. "What can you tell me about Master Jenica Shodon and Alec Whittemore?"

Master Bountyblast just chuckled as she took a sip from her small china cup. "Well, I don't recall a Jenica Shodon but Alec Whittemore was a gifted Padawan, skilled in fighting, but was lost with his master when they were ordered to find a disturbance the elders felt in the force." The cup which was half way to my lips, dropped to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. I felt the color drain from my face as I looked up to see Ms. Bountyblast stare at me with questionable eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping I heard her wrong.

"Alec Whittemore was killed along with his master when he was a Padawan, before he became a knight. Unfortunately the holocron that he and his master were guarding were lost. And the Sith that they were tracking disappeared and-wait where are you going?"

"Back to the station," I simply said, my heart still on full throttle. "I have a question for the police chief."

(Unsub pov)

As 'Alec Whittemore' walked towards the room, where his master waited, in hologram form of course, to give him his next assignment, he remembered the stupid mistake he made, letting the Jedi brat go to the only surviving master who remembered the boy and his master he murdered. He knew he should've gone, only so that he could finish off the last Jedi Master on this planet so that Count Dooku could come and do the rest. His master was going to be soooo pissed at him it wasn't even funny.

When he arrived, droids were busy getting in contact with Count Dooku and Lord Sidious, who was currently busy with another assignment. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the holographic form of his master, currently glaring at him.

"Master," he said shakily, knowing full well what the punishment would be. "Please allow me ex-" He was cut off as he felt himself being choked, his master holding her hands out using the force to choke him.

"No, you are done messing up," she said her amber eyes burning with rage. "You have failed me for the last time, when you could not even dispense of Master Rows Bountyblast, and sent the Padawan brat to actually discover the truth. When she finds out she will be after you. And me."

"Please," the Sith apprentice choked out. "I-can get-rid of her. Just-give-me another-chance." He gasped as he collapsed on the floor, taking in air.

"Very well," said Jenica Shodon, glaring at her mistake for a Padawan. "This will be your _final_ chance. If you mess up this chance, then I will destroy you, you son of a bitch."

"As you wish master," the poor dark Padawan nodded as he bowed his low.

"Do not disappoint me," said the dark mistress before communication was cut.

"I will not, Master," the changeling said before returning to the form of Alec Whittemore. "The Padawan and Master will feel my wrath."

 **A/N: Sorry everyone for the wait. While working on this story, two relatives of mine died the same week, one of them being my 106 great grandmother, who I was my namesake. I went through a bout of depression then band camp started and I kept getting home late, and then school started, which meant I had to adjust my schedule accordingly. Again sorry for the delay, but here it is. This will be the chapter before the action. Hopefully next Saturday I can get started on the next chapter. Please be patient and ttyl.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Christine pov)

We were heading back to the police station, the red and blue sirens on, my heart thundering so fast I was afraid that it would burst out of my chest. I picked up my phone and immediately dialed Hotch's number, hoping and praying that he would answer in time.

It took about three rings for him to answer. _"Hotchner."_

"Hotch! Thank the Force," I said, feeling a small bit of relief. "Listen, you need to get everyone out of the police station. NOW!"

 _"Why? Is something wrong?_ " he asked, and I could hear in his voice that he was already trying to do that

"Master Rows told us that she'd seen a vision of the police station blowing up before we left her place, and I think I know exactly who's behind it." There was silence on the other end of the phone, and I really hoped he wasn't thinking about hanging up on me. As the silence continued, my heart started to race; what if the bomb already went off? I didn't hear an explosion on the other side, but something must've happened.

"Hotch you still there?" I asked. I got worried looks from Prentiss who kept glancing back at me.

Suddenly an evil chuckle emanated from the other end. _"I'm afraid Supervisory Special Agent is not available at this moment. He's a little….tied up."_

"Whittemore if that even is your name," I said with absolute hatred. "You'll never get away with this."

 _"Oh, I'm afraid I already have. You see, the Council never cared about anyone, only but themselves. They are so blind to the truth; so ignorant to see what is in front of them that may end this war."_

The line went dead as soon as the police station was in sight, with a whole bunch of angry policemen in the front, along with a bunch of SWATs, and JJ and Morgan. Prentiss slammed on the brakes as the line went dead, and before she had a chance to take the keys out of the ignition, I jumped out and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by a big burly policemen and Reid.

"Christine!" He yelled and pulled me away from the door. "You can't just go barging in there with hostages! That's rash and suicidal!"

He was right; and I did have a tendency to be rash and sometimes suicidal, but this wasn't the time to think things out; there were several policemen including two FBI agents being held hostage by a Sith changeling. Again wasn't the time to think things out.

"Listen, we don't have time to sit here on our butts and do nothing about it," I shouted, drawing attention to us but I didn't care. Right now was do or die time. " "You want a game plan? Fine here's your game plan: I'll go in there alone to see if I can work out a deal, which will possibly be less likely, and if you here me call out for help, you'll come in and help." I turned and swiftly walked into the building, which felt heavy with the dark side of the Force.

(Hotch pov)

Agent Hotchner watched as Alec Whittemore crushed his phone with one hand and threw it on the floor next to him. His head still hurt from the blow he received, with a thin line of blood trickling down. He and his team members just walked back in before Christine called him. She had sounded hysterical, talking about a vision of an explosion; when he was about to ask her about her meeting with Master Rows, he got hit over the head with a blunt object and was knocked out. When he opened his eyes, he was gagged and tied up, along with the rest of the police force and his team.

The former assistance detective for the Florida PD paced back and forth his, stopping every so often, to close his eyes, breathing in and out before resuming his pacing.

"I love this planet," he said all of the suddenly, looking out a window to the streets below where red and blue lights flashed angrily. "Do you know why Agent Hotchner?" Hotchner, of course couldn't answer because of his gag, but his alert brown eyes told the killer he didn't care.

"I love this planet,' Alec continued, "Because you are all so ignorant, thinking that your species is the only intelligent thing in the universe. Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news Agent Hotchner, but I am afraid your wrong." He held up a backpack, and opened the flap, angling it for the tied up agent to see. Inside was a whole bunch of weird looking spheres, all with a blinking red light on top of them. Hotch's eyes widened at what they might be.

"That's right Agent Hotchner," Detective Whittemore said, picking up one of the device and tossing it in the air. "These little puppies are extremely volatile and highly explosive chargers. Or as your primitive planet might call it, bombs.

"You see my master's plan is simple: kill the best FBI group in the country, then blame it on that meddlesome Padawan, which would get her the death sentence. Once she's dead, this planet will be free for the taking, and of course Separatist starships are on their way as we speak. "

 _Starships?_ Though Agent Hotch confused. _This man is clearly a raving lunatic, speaking as if he was an alien or something._ Little did he know, he was not far form the truth.

Glancing at his old friend, Hotch flicked his eyes towards the crazy man as he placed the bombs in strategic locations and back towards him. Nodding and thankfully getting what he was suggesting, David Rossi rose to his knees, getting ready to execute the back up plan. The plan was to have someone throw their selves onto the unsub, in hopes to throw him off balance for a short enough period time to have the other person untie their bonds and hold a gun to the unsub's head.

However they never got the chance, because as soon as Alec Whittemore was done setting the bombs, or chargers as he called them, he froze, reaching for the weapon at his belt. His dark brown eyes scanned the ceiling, worry, fear and anger shinning in them. The entire captured police force fell into a tense silence as the man who was trusted unhooked the weapon and ignited it, shocking the two seasoned agents. It was a sword made out of pure light, bathing the entire room in a dark red glow, making the former detective look even more sinister.

"I know you're here!" He shouted to no one in particular. "I can feel your fear." He paused, smiling evilly which looked scary in the light of his sword. "And your love that you have been hiding from a certain member of your team. Yes Padawan I feel everything, including your hatred for the Order, and your despise for the Republic Senate, including that no good Senator Amidala."

Hotch listened and heard a sound of someone crawling through the air ducts, with difficulty. Alec Whittemore held out his hand, with his palm down and made a downward motion. The ceiling fell along with rookie SSA Agent Christine Tuain, with a strange cylinder clutched in her hand, and Hotch suspected it was a weapon just like Whittemore's.

The fall knocked the wind out of the rookie, and she laid there gasping for air, helpless while Whittemore stalked over to her, his weapon poised to strike.

"Well, well, well," he said making a rising motion with his hand, with Christine following his motions. "If it isn't the little Padawan come to save the day." He dropped his hand, letting Christine drop with the motion. She looked up at him with pure hatred in her cyan blue eyes, a light that looked scary on her face.

"Well, well, well," Christine said, after she got mocking his tone, "If it isn't the traitor to the Republic, and murderer of dozens of Jedi, whom were all innocent."

"YOU ARE WRONG!" He shouted, making a grabbing gesture at Christine who grabbed her throat as she struggled to breath. "They married, violating the Jedi Code that was drilled to their heads from the times of birth. But that is not the reason they were killed." He dropped the young agent, who gasped for air, coughing and hacking as she greedily sucked in air.

"You see young Padawan," said the traitor, as he tied up the weak Christine. "I'm sure you heard of the hunt for the evil Sith Lord Count Dooku, and how his capture might bring a closer end to the war that rages above the stars." He tied the young agent to a hook on the ceiling, which was no easy feat with her bucking and kicking like a wild animal. "But your precious Council is wrong. There is a higher and much stronger force that is behind this game, one crucial player that is playing both the Separatists and the Republic for fools."

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked, and Hotch saw how she struggled with staying conscious. Her speech was slurring and her cyan blue eyes were clouded with confusion. He had to get her out of here, as well as the others, and get them help.

"What am I talking about you ask," Agent Whittemore said as he grabbed her weapon, which was a longer cylinder than his. He turned it over in his hand, scrutinizing it very closely. Whittemore pushed a button, holding it horizontally, and the weapon shot out two beams of bright pink energy shot out of the two sides, humming with energy. "Interesting. Usually, a Jedi has blue or green light sabers, but you and Master Windu seem to be different. I think this will make a fine addition to my collection. Oh and this would too." He lifted up the braid and Hotch saw for a moment a clearness show in her eyes, which she struggled to yank it out of his hand, but failed as the "Sith" sliced it with her own light saber.

The smell of burnt hair worked its way towards the agents. Whittemore smiled evilly, pocketing the braid, and clipping the weapon to his side. Christine, unable to keep her eyes open, had her head slumped against her chest, and eyes closed. Lifting her head so their eyes met, Alec Whittemore glared into her eyes, an evil smile splitting his face. "I would pray to whatever deity you wish," He said searching her face, for what agent Hotch didn't know. "Because there is no way you are getting out of here alive." He dropped her head, as he strode through the door, Hotch could hear the door lock sealing them in there.

After about a minute and a half of unbearable silence, there was a methodical sound of beeping, and the SSA agent glanced back to see the lights on the bombs blinking simultaneously.

Struggling to get the gag off, and succeeding soon there after, he called the rookie who was trying to get her feet up to her hands.

"Christine what are you doing?" Hotch asked trying to free him with little success. He looked closely at her bonds, which seemed to be some electric cuffs, with a small keyhole no bigger than his pinky.

"I'm…trying to…free myself," she said panting. Finally she swung her legs up, which stayed up longer for her to grab something out of her boot. It seemed to be a lock pick of some sort, but the Unit chief didn't understand what she would do with that.

Suddenly the beeping started to get louder, which made Christine's eyes get bigger as she finally unhooked herself from the ceiling staggering before leaning against a deck and clutch her head in pain.

"Christine!" Rossi yelled, after getting his gag off, in worry.

"I-I'm okay," she said taking deep breaths. Shaking her head she quickly untied the agents and the police. The beeping continued, getting louder and higher.

"Come on," Christine said as she moved a desk over to the hole that now was apart of the ceiling. "Climb there and turn left. Then you'll see the exit, but be careful, it's kind of a steep drop."

"What does that mean?" asked Rossi confused as he tried to hop on top of the desk.

"It means that the front entrance to the AC unit was destroyed. So for now the back entrance will have to do." She explained as Rossi's feet disappeared. The young rookie turned to Hotch, breathing heavily, and a knot forming on the front of her head. "Alright now you Agent Hotchner."

Hotch climbed the desk before he heard Christine gasp, and saw her run towards Alec Whittemore's office where the majority of the bombs were.

"CHRISTINE WAIT!" Hotch yelled running after her. When he found her, she was rummaging through Whittemore's draws and cabinets, throwing papers everywhere desperately.

"Christine, what do you think you're doing? We have to get out of here," the Unit Chief yelled hurriedly, glancing at the bombs. They didn't have a timer on it like normal bombs did but from the way the beeping got louder, faster and higher, that gave Aaron Hotchner a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Hang on," the rookie said, her eyes furiously going this way and that. "I have to find it. It holds valuable information that cannot be lost!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"THE HOLOCRON!" She shouted, the same time a window broke. Taking a deep breath she quickly continued. "It is more valuable than four or five bags of solid gold. I will _not_ leave it behind to be burned." She continued searching, and finally found it and the crystal in the ring case. Nodding, she ran past Hotch, and they were almost to the hallway when an ear splitting explosion rocked the building and the blast pushed them forward, making them fall to the floor.

Fire alarms went off as well as the sprinklers, but it wasn't enough to keep the orange tongues at bay. Peeling themselves off the floor, the two made their way towards the elevator, which Christine easily (and too much to Hotch's surprise and fear) pried open the doors only to find a shaft.

"Looks like the lift is out," Christine said leaning into the dark shaft. "We're gonna have to climb down."

"Why don't we take the stairs," Hotch suggested coughing. The smoke was burning his eyes and lungs. It was getting harder and harder to take a breath of fresh air, which made Hotch's instincts kick in viciously.

Christine shook her head, her hair going everywhere. "Too slow." She unhooked something from her belt, and pointed it up, towards the ceiling where there was nothing but darkness. It looked like a grappling hook, but it was smaller in size so Hotch wondered if it could hold both of them.

Aiming it, she fired it, the tip disappearing into the inky blackness above. Hearing a satisfying hook, and seeing the cord tightened she tugged it and put most of her weight on it seeing if it held. It did, much to Hotch's relief.

"Okay," Christine said trying to get the smoke out of her eyes. "You go first. I'll be right behind you. This is the fifth level, stop on level two, that should get outside where the medics are."

Hotch nodded and graciously took the cable, sliding down firefighter style. Another explosion shook the building, making the cable shake ever so slightly, and soon he reached the second level, where several fire fighters were finishing prying the elevator door opened. He reached out to them, and they pulled him into the lobby, where paramedics took him outside to check him over.

Reid saw him hooked up to an oxygen machine, and ran over to him, a million questions glistening in his eyes.

"Where's Christine?" he asked as soon as he got into speaking range.

Hotch took the mask off to speak. "She should be back here. I don't know where she is."

As if to answer his question, someone, a pedestrian no doubt, screamed and shouted that there was somebody on the edge of the roof.

Looking up, the Unit Chief and the esteemed doctor saw Christine, along with another female, fighting each other, with red light swords.

(Christine pov) _Five minutes earlier…_

As I watched Agent Hotchner climb the rope down, I felt the rope tighten even more. Glancing up, I saw the rope tighten and move around like some one was messing with it.

 _Or trying to cut it,_ I thought with distain, remembering what happened earlier. Sensing Hotch was out of the building, I quickly disconnected the cable and climbed the thicker cables of the elevator, which was quite easy.

The elevator was on the very top floor, so taking out my shoto that I very cleverly hid, I cut a hole in the bottom, and went to the roof, where smoke filtered up blocking out the sun. I looked around, feeling the dark presence of a Sith, but it wasn't Alec Whittemore. There was no one on the roof with me, so I decided to look around. When I was almost finished, the feeling intensified, sending chills all throughout my body, making me shiver.

"Well, well," said a voice, laced with evil and dripping with malice. "I do believe this is the Padawan brat that has seriously stalled my plans." Then the speaker stepped out of the shadows, and I felt the bottom drop out. There stood Jenica Shodon, her silver blonde hair tied in a tight bun, wearing black leather clothes, including leather boots, which contrasted her hair. She had twin light sabers, both of them curved at the handle and I had a sneaky suspicion that they were Sith sabers.

Her amber eyes looked over me, and a smirk pulled at the corners of her perfect rose lips. Standing straight and tall, I gave her something to look at.

"You know," she said, messing with my hair. I tensed, restraining to just smack her repeatedly. Which wasn't easy by the way. "One would think the all mighty Jedi Order would send someone…more accomplished to track me down. Not some mere child."

That got me simmering. I reached out my hand and used the Force to grab and pull one of the light sabers from her belt, and before she had been able to reach out hand to grab it, it was already in my hand, ignited. "I am no child. I am your worst nightmare, and in the name of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, I, Christine Tuain, Padawan to Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi, place you under arrest, under charges of treason against the Jedi High Council and the Republic Senate."

Jenica only smiled evilly as she detached her skirt, letting it fall and reveal tight leather black pants, with knee high leather boots. She used the force, like Master Yoda would've done, to bring her remaining light saber to her hand, and igniting it, the blood red blade making me shiver with fear and hatred.

I tested the single blade out, swinging it in front of me, getting used to the feeling of the blade. It was kind of awkward at first but I soon adapted to the feeling. With good timing too, as Shodon took that as me using the 'middle-finger' as someone here might call it. The evil Jedi launched herself towards me, and I quickly took up the defense, as she pushed me towards he edge of the roof. She hit me with some kicks but I soon recovered, trying to get on the offense.

Below me, I heard screams of pedestrians as they probably spotted me on the ledge, balancing between safety of the roof and danger of falling, and the sirens of police and medical assistance. I couldn't focus on that; I had to stay focus on the task at hand, which was proving to me more difficult than I thought.

I gave a burst of energy, and started to strike back against the skilled Sith, surprising her and pushing her back, giving me the advantage, which didn't last long. Like on the roof next to the comic book store, I let my rage and discrimination blind my unclear head and me got my butt kicked sent flying back, where I was hanging by a few fingers. Again. I heard more screaming, and something told me that Agent Hotchner was not going to be happy with me.

Jenica Shodon chuckled as she retrieved her stolen light saber, and I heard her strut over to where I was hanging, the ground floors down. Using the Force I could probably land with ease but not without breaking a few bones first, so letting go was an option. R-10 told me that he followed me, but there was no way to be sure unless I could get an SOS signal out, which was on my right arm guard, and that would require I let go.

Still awaiting the evil traitor, I heard her gasp, and light sabers igniting and the sounds of it clashing together.

 _THANK THE FORCE MASTER ROWS ARRIVED,_ I thought with joy as I looked down, seeing a small ledge which was big enough for a person about my size could stand on. Dropping down and using my Jedi balance, I kept myself from falling, as I underestimated the size of the ledge. The smoke from the fire had cleared a little thanks to the firefighters, but in the distance foreboding thunderclouds moved closer and closer towards the sun.

I pressed my COM link, hoping that I could contact R-10. "R-10 do you copy? I need an airlift pronto." All I got was static, which meant one of two things. A) Someone was jamming our transmission, or B) he got blown to pieces. I really hoped that it was the latter.

"Agent Christine!" a voice shouted. I looked up from my arm to see a firefighter on some sort of ladder that was attached to the fire truck, moving towards me, but when the ladder stopped, it was still too far down for it to reach me. Still hearing the light sabers clashing on the roof, I decided to help Master Rows, so I started to scale the building, without any climbing gear.

(Reid pov)

As the BAU agents watched, Spencer Reid couldn't help but feel fear and worry for the younger agent. When he saw her hanging on the ledge of the roof, he felt his heart skip a beat, and it felt like a weight was being pressed down on his chest. Breathing easier when the young doctor saw that she had landed on ledge, Reid noticed that there was a young fire fighter who was working his way up to Christine on the fire truck ladder, but unfortunately it stopped to far below.

Reid saw how she hesitated, and he couldn't blame her. The red ladder was still four stories down from where she was, and even if she did decide to jump, there was still a risk of her falling to her death.

But that theory was quickly dashed when she started to rescale the building without any cables or wires attached with ease. It was like she spent her life learning how free climb, Reid was impressed, and that was a very hard to do.

"Hotch we need to storm the building," Reid said as the smoke from the building slowed. "Christine could be in trouble."

Hotch nodded in agreement, and was a little taken aback at the behavior the former "baby" of the group was displaying. It was similar when Maeve's stalker kidnapped her and Reid broke down and cussed. He never fell in love again, and Hotch didn't think that he would find love like Maeve. But his behavior for the safety of the new baby of the group was startling to the young doctor and the unit chief.

"Morgan, Prentiss and I are going to be doing that in a moment," He said strapping on his bulletproof vest. "Get your vest on, we either go in with or without you."

Reid quickly nodded and did not hesitate to hurriedly strap on his vest and his gun. Walking into the charred building, the investigators saw nothing other than the destruction the charges had done. When they arrived on the floor where Hotch and Rossi were held captive, they found a star burst of soot, and ash, with everything crumbling with the slightest touch. The young genius was surprised at the destruction of the fifth floor; no ordinary bomb could do this. This was something completely out of this world; this whole case was different from what they usually did in the past. Sure they would have some odd ones as well, but never this odd or strange.

Dashing up the stairs, with Reid in the lead, the BAU team made it to the roof, hearing an electric clash. Being extremely careful, Morgan kicked the door in, letting what little light was left in the afternoon sky. They saw Jenica Shodon and Rows Bountyblast and Christine dueling. Both groups were using weird looking swords, and the genius suddenly remembered a small detail that was forgotten: swords made of light, emanating pure heat.

Ms. Rows used a single bladed green sword, which when it clashed with Jenica's red sword, sparks flew.

"JENICA SHODON AND ALEC WHITTEMORE PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Shouted Hotch over the noise. Alec Whittemore and Jenica Shodon were distracted for a split second, allowing Christine and Rows to disarm both of them, the evildoer's hands raised in surrender.

"Oh you must be so happy, Rows," Jenica Shodon, said as the two light sword wielders picked up their fallen weapons. "Securing a victory for the Republic, but do not celebrate to soon. For this battle is not yet won." She glanced towards the BAU who still had their weapons locked and loaded. "You think I would be so cowardly as to give up when a fight was still fightable." She lowered her hands, palms facing down, and fingers open and stretched, pointed towards the small group of BAU.

Reid saw Christine's eyes grow in size, as she dropped her weapon and raced towards them. Everything seemed to slow down and speed up at once, which seemed to happen whenever you're in trouble. Reid saw arcs of electricity spring from Jenica's fingertips, Christine throwing herself in front of electricity, which would've hit Reid. The genius saw her body jerk and her back arch in pain, as she fell to the ground, unconscious and smoking (not in a good way).

"Such a pity," Jenica said, as she lifted up her hand and like a puppet, Christine moved towards the known subject. Rows Bountyblast raced towards her but it was too late. Christine's unconscious body was slung over the shoulder of Mr. Whittemore. Angered, Reid fired several shots, which somehow Jenica blocked with her hand. She pressed some button on her wrist, and a sound of a jet engine reached the ears of the young man.

They watched paralyzed as an unconscious Christine, Jenica Shodon, and Alec Whittemore jumped off the roof, and disappeared.

 **OKAY1 so chapter 5 done, and uploaded, I apologize for the delay, I have been doing band stuff. Speaking of which come see the Clinton High School Marching Band at Wayne County High School. Anyway, again apologize for the delay; chapter 6 will be up ASAP**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Reid pov)

"CHRISTINE!" The young genius shouted as he ran over to the side of the building, looking over the ledge. There was no trace of Christine, Jenica Shodon, or Alec Whittemore. The only thing that was left of their youngest member was a long cylinder lying on the roof, dropped by Alec Whittemore, and a weird looking arm guard. Reid felt drained of energy as he picked up the guard, and the handed it to Ms. Bountyblast, who nodded in thanks.

The agent master pressed a few buttons on the guard, and after a few times she presses a red button, which made a fizzling and static sound. After about two to three minutes of nothing but that, there came a series of bloops and beeps.

"This is Master Rows Bountyblast, member of the Jedi High Council, who is this?" There was another series of beeps and bloops, which if Reid listened closely they closely resembled a sentence.

"Interesting." Rows said, scratching her chin, deep in thought. The woman turned towards the group, who were watching the scene with keen curiosity. "It appears your young friend has a tracking device implanted in her ear. But we can't go find her because we need permission from the Council to do so."

"What?!" Hotch said shocked. "We don't have time to ask some council permission to rescue one of our team members!"

"It is custom," She said crossing her arms. "They dictate what is done here on this planet, and they rank higher than I so I cannot do anything without their permission, but do not worry. They do not live far."

About an hour later, the team, along with several cops cars and Master Rows ridding some sort of strange high tech motorcycle arrived at a large temple like building. It had a domed roof, along with many pillars, with a doorframe but no door. Posted at either side of the doorframe, were two guards who held staffs of white wood, covered from head to toe in crème robes, with faces masks that covered everything but their eyes.

"Just let me do the talking," Mrs. Rows whispered. She waved her hand to call off the cops, who were dressed up and ready to storm the building. "And do not let speak without being addressed."

They nodded with understanding, Reid's eyes were wide and he shook with nervousness so much that he was shaking physically. JJ noticed that, and she was worried about that.

She gently touched his back, making him jump. JJ noticed that he was extremely pale and sweating. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I feel bad for Christine," He admitted rubbing his arm. "She took a hit that was meant for me, and she got kidnapped because of it. I blame myself for it."

 _He blames himself for what happens, just like Maeve,_ she thought. Out loud she said, "Don't worry Reid, she'll be okay."

"I hope so," he muttered under his breath. He and the rest of the team followed Rows Bountyblast to the guards, who immediately crossed their spears.

One of them spoke something in a strange tongue, and by the way Ms. Bountyblast's fists tightened Reid guessed that it wasn't good. At all. She spoke in the same language, sounding mad as hell. The guards tensed but uncrossed their staffs nonetheless.

Nodding, Rows and the team trekked through the temple, with four more guards, similar to those at the front, accompanied them. They formed a box around the group, and Reid noticed that they had similar weapons to Christine's.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rows, who are they?" Reid whispered to her. One of the guards turned his head slightly as if listening to the conversation ever so subtly.

"Temple guards," she said, still looking straight. "They are hand picked by the main body of the Jedi Council to protect the temple at all cost. They will not hesitate to strike anyone who dares threatens the Order. Which is exactly why you will let me do all the talking."

After walking for about two hours (or maybe three minutes; it was hard to tell) they finally came to a double oaken door, with a strange insignia on it, and two more temple guards. The heavy doors opened on their own to reveal, a large podium, with several lower seats next to it. Each seat had a symbol on it, different from the last, and was different sizes as well.

A light shone on them, making them appear more menacing and eerie than they even are. A line cloaked people made there way to the different pedestals, and the last one, stopped at the highest pedestal. Reid could only see his yellow eyes.

"Master Rows Bountyblast, you have summoned the **Ji A'k Pourter bo ji Juno'hervoe** for what reason may I ask."

Rows Bountyblast bowed deeply, but when she raised her eyes were a light with anger and rage. "Honorable masters, I come seeking aid. Padawan Christine Tuain has been kidnapped by the Dark Sith."

"Why should we care about the Padawan?" interrupted a female. Under her hood Reid could see some sort of horns, which made him feel really uncomfortable. "Thanks to the ignorance of the late Master Sifo Dias, the wars have spread like wildfire. We have been having trouble just keeping the droid army from noticing this planet. Why should we waste precious man power on some Padawan?"

Now, please realize that thanks to his extremely high IQ, Reid was able to keep his anger under controlled, but in that moment his anger boiled over so much that he snapped.

"BECAUSE SHE'S APART OF THIS TEAM AND THE ORDER!" He shouted at the members. Shocked at the outburst, the temple guards unsheathed their weapons, angling the bright yellow blade at the small group. The entire room was quiet except for the sizzling of the blades.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted one of the members. "Guards, you are dismissed." The temple guards sheathed their weapons, bowed gratefully, and retreated to the shadow of the corners. "I suppose that we might consider the proposal, Master Rows. In the meantime, you and the natives will be detained in our courtyard."

"What? We don't have time to held against our will!" shouted Morgan, his fists balled.

"The decision is _final,"_ another female said, her light blue skin peeking under her hood. She hammered a gavel on the table, symbolically dismissing the team to the open-air courtyard.

Meanwhile in an unknown location….

Jenica Shodon, aka Avadrie Eldin, Dark Lady of the Sith, smiled with glee as Christine Tuain twitched and jumped as bolts of electricity ran through her body. Her screams were like a soft symphony or a lullaby to the Dark Jedi's ears, and the pain the young Padawan was receiving was pleasure to the evil mastermind.

"I'm going to ask you once more Padawan," Eldin said as soon as the electricity ceased. "Tell me the plans of the Order, all their battle and political plans, and we will consider letting you go."

The Padawan just lifted her head, strands of hair falling on her face, which was nothing but pure hatred. "I would rather _die_ than give you the secrets."

"Hmmm, if that is your wish," Lady Avadrie said shrugging, "then so be it." The dark lady nodded to the droid standing guard over the electrocution device, which pulled the lever. Padawan Tuain screamed into the night as the vile woman and her minion walked out to the communication room, where loads of droids were working furiously, getting ready for Count Dooku's arrival.

In hologram form, he stood there, watching the droids work, his head covered by a hood. Avadrie felt her heart skip a beat, the Dark Count looked so handsome when he was angry. Clearing her throat she banished those feeling away for now.

 _Once this treacherous war is over, he'll finally be all mine,_ She thought. Before the war was even a thought in galaxy's mind, Count Dooku, known then as Lord Tyrannus, offered her hearts desire for a chance to stick it to those no good, high and mighty Jedi. Being an exiled Jedi herself, she wanted nothing more than to make the Jedi's pay for what they did. That and she saw herself as queen of the Galaxy with Lord Tyrannus at her side, and the Jedi destroyed. She had made him take a blood oath that after he took over the Republic and was crowned ruler, he would take her as his bride and make her his queen.

Now with that victory within their grasp, Lady Avadrie Eldin was one step closer to the throne of the Galaxy. Unfortunately the only thing that stood in her way was that miserable little Padawan. Stepping in front of the hologram, the dark lady bowed deeply, and tried to look as sexy as possible.

"What is thy bidding my lord?" The Sith asked. She suddenly gasped in surprise as the man she loved used the force to choke her to death.

" _My master grows impatient_ ," he said, his voice growing more and more uneven with anger. " _As am I. You have been failing me time and time again, and I grow tired of it."_

"P-please," she said, struggling to breath. "G-got P-p-adawan C-c-c-hristine." She gasped as air rushed back into her lungs, and fell on the floor, coughing and hacking. The evil Sith looked up to see her master, stroking his beard deep in thought.

" _Get as much information as you possibly can from her_ ," He said, not looking at her. " _Then,_ kill _her_." The image of her lover disappeared, and she felt ashamed, angry with herself. Her anger reached a point to where the nearest battle droid crumpled until it became nothing more than a piece of wrinkled metal.

"I will not fail you again," she said, her eyes glowing a sickly yellow, as she finally let the full force of the Dark Side engulf her.

(Rows pov)

"I would be extremely pleased if you would cease that infernal pacing, Dr. Reid," Master Rows said, not opening her eyes. The **Ji A'k Pourter bo ji Juno'hervoe** had left to decide on whether or not they should help the BAU recover their lost agent, leaving the BAU to sit and worry about her.

Master Rows was sitting in a meditative position, her breathing slow compared to Agent Reid, who was pacing back and forth and biting his nails. His pacing was interfering with her as she tried to get in touch with the force.

"How come you are so calm?" Agent Jennifer Jareau asked. She fiddled with her hair, running her fingers through the blonde strains, and she also chewed her nails.

"I have made peace with past and accepted the consequences of my future," Rows said, in a cryptic way. She heard several scoffs and imagined the agents rolling their eyes. Her anger was boiling, which had been simmering since the Council had to decide whether or not they should go after a child, who trusted, no _trusts_ the Order to save her. The mocking she was currently getting from the natives of the planet because of her answer to a question they asked is going to be the straw that will break the camels back.

 _Steady, Master Rows,_ she chided herself. _You have to remember that they are as tense as you are._

"Why are you here Ms. Rows?" she heard David Rossi ask. Lifting her head up, she looked him in the eyes, asking him what he meant. "I mean, why are you doing this?"

The tired Jedi sighed, knitting her brow. "When I was young, I had several premonitions about certain events in the future. Unfortunately they were all cryptic and when I searched the Jedi Archives, my search yielded nothing useful. Not even Madame Jocasta could help.

"It wasn't until my Padawan and I got relocated to this planet, that I realized the wheels of my future, and the entire galaxy, was set into motion. Then, more often, I would awake from a nightmare, each showing a different scenario-"

"A different scenario, of what?" Interrupted Prentiss, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Of my death." Rows said simply.

"Impossible," Morgan said. "A dream is merely a series of thoughts images or sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. It's impossible to say you've seen your future in a dream."

Rows nodded sadly at that fact. "On this planet, the Force seems to have been dormant from the times of the kings and queens and stays that way until a people's government was established. After that only a few people were able to use the Force, until gradually the majority of the planet became a Force sensitive planet once again. Most people don't even know that they have special powers, and if they do they probably think themselves insane."

The team looked shocked at the information that was given to them, except Hotch, whose brow started to knit in remembrance. Master Rows noticed that and wondered what Alec Whittemore said to the seasoned agent while he was held captive.

"What did he say Agent?" she asked, making Hotch start biting his knuckles.

"He told me that this planet wasn't the only one with intelligent life on it and that some star ships are on their way." He said, his voice shaking a little. "He also said that this planet is rich in the Force. What is the Force?"

Rows sighed, afraid of how she was going to explain it.

 _Master Yoda was the best at explaining these things,_ she thought as she formulated what she would say. Out loud she said, "It is the thing that binds the universe, the galaxy, together and all sentient beings are connected through it. There are two forms of the Force: the cosmic and living. The living force, which is made up of all living beings, feeds the cosmic force, which is what our spirit joins when we die, which feeds back into the living force. It is a never ending cycle, each of the two feeding into each other."

"If that's so then what is a Sith?" asked Morgan as the BAU gathered around Master Rows as if this was story time. "Christine never really elaborated on what a Sith was and isn't that what we are currently chasing at the moment."

"Ah, that is an excellent point Agent," Rows said getting up. She motioned for the family of Agents to follow her as she strolled through the exotic garden. A Loth cat jumped from out of nowhere, chasing a creature from Felucia, which the earth agents gave a strange face to the sight. "A Sith, which we were told, was a Jedi who had lost their way, utilizing the more negative side of the Force, the Dark side. Through hate and fear, they gain powers that were seen as…taboo in the eyes of the High Council. Unlike the Jedi, they are very sparse, seeing how Darth Bane, an ancient Sith lord, created the rule of two, which states that there can only be two: a master and an apprentice. No more, no less."

"Why did this Darth Bane create that rule?" asked Prentiss. "And why didn't the Jedi?  
"You see, Agent Prentiss, centuries ago, there was a conflict between the Sith and Jedi, known as the Sith Wars. Many Jedi and Sith alike were killed in this slaughtered, and even after that the Sith fought amongst each other. That is until Darth Bane came. He saw the evil that was being done, so along with his Padawan, Darth Zannah destroyed the rest of the Sith. After that, the Sith were thought to be extinct, until now."

"What do you mean?" asked Hotch.

Master Rows was about answer, but was interrupted by two temple guards, patrolling the grounds. They were talking in quiet Rodian, probably to discourage any eavesdropping on them.

" _The Council seems kind of worried don't you think so?,"_ asked one.

" _Yeah, I've never seen them so tense and nervous before,"_ the other one said. _"I overheard them speaking about a droid brigade moving this way, more droids than any one can count."_

" _Excuse me gentleman,"_ Master Rows interrupted, leaving the agents in confusion. The guards were surprised to see that she had been listening and understanding their conversation, as only certain delegates spoke Rodian. _"Did you just say that there was a brigade of droids on their way?"_

The two looked at each other, then turned back to the master, nodding. Suddenly, the alarms went off, and the remaining guards flooded into the courtyard, activating their yellow sabers. Master Rows removed her green light saber and activated it when she heard blaster noise and screams of the police force.

"I say Master Rows," one of the Jedi Council member said, removing his cloak, revealing that he was a greying Lasat. He unhooked his saber, and igniting it, the blue light casting an eerie glow on him. "If this is your doing then you will be court martialed, then executed."

The agents froze at the sight as the masters removed their cloaks, revealing themselves to be a Togruta, a Twi'lek, a Mon Calamari, and one Mandolarian. They ignited their sabers, which ranged from artic blue to spring grass green. The droids appeared, one super droid carrying the police chief by the neck.

"Surrender now Jedi!" One of the smaller tan droids said, his voice the classic monotone.

"Never," shouted the Lasat Jedi. The BAU team had their pistols out, though master Rows very doubted they would do very much damage. "We would rather die than surrender to the likes of you!"

"Oh such a pity," a voice said. Out stepped Alec Whittemore, or a Clawdite wearing Alec Whittemore's clothes. He smiled, the slime green smile spreading across his face as he ignited the saber. The droid carefully placed the police chief in front of the shape shifter, who placed the blade of his eerie sword at the elder gentleman's throat. "Can't neighbors be civilized and invite each other to dinner?"

The Lasat Jedi scoffed at that question. "That depends on the definition of civilized. You sir are a traitor to the Republic, and will be punished for your crimes."

"Oh please," the changer said with rudeness. "You can stick it up your ass, Silas Rohtul! This planet will belong to the Separatists! DROIDS ATTACK!"

The droid holding on to the police chief took his blaster and shot him in the back. As the body crumpled to the floor, Master Rows immediately jumped into action, slicing them into scape metal. Looking around, the elder Jedi spotted six blasters mounted on the roof of the temple.

"HOTCH!" The BAU unit chief, who was hiding behind a large stone, scanned the chaos until he spotted the master waving. She dove behind the rock, seeing that Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi were fighting hand to hand combat with some tin cans, and were actually winning.

"Man," she said to herself. "Note to self: have Hotch's team teach me some of those moves." Out loud she said, "Listen, your team needs to fall back."

Hotch shook his head, before he rose up off the ground and fired a couple of shots, each bounding harmlessly off the droids. "There is no way in hell I'm retreating!"

"I'm not asking you to retreat!' she yelled before standing up to block several enemy shots, which rebounded to their owners. "There are several weapons that can help the Council members. If you can get to those guns," she pointed to the roof, "then we have a better shot of pushing them back." Master Rows saw the unit chief weighting the risks, and the outcomes, before quickly nodding in agreement.

"I'll cover your flank," Rows said before jumping over the stone and returning to battle. She defeated several droids before catching the eye of the Togruta master who was busy with a super droid. She nodded in agreement with the question shining in Master Row's eyes.

Retreating with Agent Hotch and his team, they finally made it to the temple, the doors shutting behind them, Rows out of breath. She smiled weakly to Prentiss who looked at her with worry.

"Whoa I'm out of shape," Rows muttered loud enough to reach the ears of the agents. "Come on, the cannons are this way." They sprinted as fast as they could towards the weapons, the sound of the battle continuing.

(Christine pov) unknown location….

The room was silent other than the slight buzzing of my restraints. I let my head drop after leaving it up for hours, since Avadrie wouldn't let me rest, since she was so eager to get information that I don't have out of me. The droids had left, leaving me alone with my dark, unsure thoughts. Many of doubts bubbled in my mind, buzzing around like bumblebees do around beautiful aromatic flowers.

I swallowed and winced at the searing pain that came from my sore, dry throat. I didn't know what time of day it was or if we were even on Earth any more. At the moment I didn't actually care, all I wanted was food and water, but of course being a prisoner of the Separatists, that was impossible, since you don't feed metal machines with no feeling.

Sighing, I felt my eyes close against my will, drained from the pain of electrocution many Jedi prisoners went through and even died from. As my spirit left my body, I felt a tug, and something told me to let it pull me. And so I did.

 _The Force pulled me to Coruscant, and more specifically the Jedi Temple. It was nighttime, the lights from the tall structures so bright it almost made it look like the daytime. I walked towards the entrance of the Jedi Temple, and something felt off. It wasn't until I looed down that I realized what. Instead of my usual robes that I wear in dreams, or my civilian clothes that I wore on Earth, I wore a long white dress, one with no sleeves. I reached up and touched my head, only to feel my long hair in delicate curls with a small circlet made up small gems._

 _I knew that I couldn't worry about it, because the Force would never so this again. I needed pay close attention to this, if this is a vision of the future._

 _After shaking myself out of my thoughts when I heard marching, heading toward the entrance where I stood. I looked back and saw the 501_ _st_ _, lead by a cloaked figure, which radiated power and evil, walking towards the temple, his light saber ignited. My eyes widened in fear as I stepped to the side, watching like a queen who had condemned a village to destruction._

 _I ran towards the front, trying to stop them but sighed in defeat as they passed harmlessly through me. Remembering a saying by on of the Jedi masters I studied under when I was young, you must be an observer, but you must watch carefully. These events will change your life for better or worse._

 _So I watched, but I didn't want to as the 501_ _st_ _opened fire on the temple guards, who didn't have a chance to draw their sabers. The clone troopers continued on, not stopping for anything, or breaking formation until they came across the Padawans and younglings walking casually throughout the temple. Their screams echoed through my mind as the dream blurred, and I felt myself fall, as pain racked my body. "No this can't be happening! Stop! Stop this please! HELP ME MASTER KENOBI!" I fell to my knees, sobbing._

" _Padawan," the voice of my master echoed in my mind. I looked up to see the temple faded and I was in a dark room, with the spotlight on me. "This is your destiny, no more no less." Suddenly his beautiful blue eyes changed to sickly yellow and were devoured by a dark light. I felt my body jolt with electricity and I screamed as I fell through a dark hole that opened up beneath my feet, and I fell into oblivion._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Hotch pov)

The battle still raged on outside, and BAU unit chief was still having trouble with what he saw. Even though he had grown up with the images of aliens being small green heads with big foreheads and huge almond shape eyes, not weird skinned colored humanoids, with horns and fleshy head tail thingies. Rows didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't let on. But she did say that she had been a member of the Order for years, so she probably was used to it.

They continued until Ms. Rows suddenly skittered to a stop. There she stood, her face glistening with sweat, and her eyes as wide as quarters. Her breathing became fast and she started to shiver uncontrollably, which worried Hotch to no end.

"Rows are you okay?" JJ asked, putting a gently hand on her shoulder. The strange woman looked up at JJ with hollow, glazed over eyes. After blinking several times, she finally appeared to shake out of her trance. Tears started to fall from her eyes, then her eyebrows began to furrow in anger, the purest anger and hate Hotch had ever seen.

Suddenly, and without warning, she bolted towards the door, faster than anyone, even faster than **Usain Bolt.** She threw open the door, which made the BAU jump. They stood there in silence, until the sound of metallic feet hitting the ground in sync with each other, which made them motivated to follow the Jedi Master.

When they got to the roof, they were shocked to what they found. Several different types of strange weapons were nailed to the roof, but when Master Rows tested them, they saw that they swiveled around.

"Okay everyone man a weapon," Rows ordered, checking each one, probably to see if it was loaded. The BAU team did as she said, each taking a different gun but unfortunately, Rossi, JJ, and Reid didn't have a weapon. Rows remedied this by handing them each a smaller and futuristic version of a pistol.

"These weapons will help you push the droid army back better than your primitive weapons can," Rows said, taking a place in between Morgan and Hotch, who held on to their weapons uncertainly. "They are all loaded, and are easy to aim, but be careful. One carefully placed shot and you're done for. I'll cover your rear, you focus on the front." She said igniting her light sword.

Hotch saw his opportunity the minute he aimed his gun. The weapon had a bit of a kick but fortunately he adjusted quickly. He took out large chunk of the invading force, which made the rest of the robots look up and retreat in fear. After the rest of the robots retreated, the team turned to see, Alec Whittemore creature, impaled on Rows's saber, saying something in the same tongue the temple guards spoke. Soon, Alec's greasy rolled up in his head, and his body went limp. After deactivating her weapon, his body rolled to the ground, and Rows kicked his arm.

She turned to the team and said six simple words: "I know where Christine is held."

(Rows pov)

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked, as Master Silas and the last Jedi alive in the temple placed the deceased temple guards and the other Jedi, as well as the disgusting body of Alec Whittemore, on funeral pyres. They covered them in blankets, and Master Silas, the Togruta Jedi, and Master Rows, walked away, their cloaks on, and hoods pulled up. The pyres suddenly erupted in flames, releasing the spirits into the cosmic force. Rows had seen this many times, said goodbye to many friends this way; it still pained her seeing the bodies burn slowly.

"Before Alec Whittemore's passed, he told me the location of where Jenica Shodon is holding Christine. It will be easy to take the place and it's not far from here. Excuse me Agent." She politely excused herself to go talk to Master Silas who was quietly conversing with Master Rika Jien, who was the only survivor of the attack, besides Master Silas.

"We need to conduct a frontal assault on her hide out," she said to Master Silas. He stroked his little beard in thought, nodding in agreement after a few moments.

"I agree. After what happened, this temple must be burned, this ground must be scorched for what has happened here has defiled the sacred ground."

"MASTERS!" Rows shouted. They turned, Master Rika's violet-stripped lekku swaying back and forth against her chest.

"Ah, Master Rows, you are the just the person we wanted to see," Silas said, holding a small drawstring bag out to her. Rows quickly took it, and pulled it open, finding it full of forget-me-nots.

"These flowers have been genetically engineered to cause whoever consumes them to become amnesiac, forgetting any events that have transpired over the last 168 hours. There is enough for the entire Police Force and the BAU. You are tasked with making sure they remember _**nothing**_ of these events that have transpired." They walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Master Rows to stare at the bag. The masters wanted her to dupe the remaining police force and the BAU. Rows could understand where that was coming from; they needed complete and utter secretive from everybody but the people who already knew about it.

The old Jedi quickly shook her head, stuffing it in her pocket before walking off to find a room to meditate in before final battle.

(Christine pov)

I blinked as I came out of unconsciousness, the room empty, but when I stretched out with the force, I felt two droid guards standing outside. I blinked several times, tears falling from my eyes.

I sniffled, trying to hold back the flood that threatened to fall. "You are a Jedi, Christine. Jedi do not cry like children."

"On the contrary my precious child," a voice said. I lifted up my head and saw that there in the middle of the room, stood a woman with long chestnut colored hair, which was put up in a Naboo style, cyan blue eyes lined with kohl. She wore a long flowing white dress; with low cut neckline, but not too long to reveal anything. She smiled, and suddenly I felt safe and warm, like she could fix everything with her words.

"Jedi are flesh and blood, like you," she said, taking one slow step towards me. "They cry just like you, but they don't show it. You mustn't be so hard on yourself." She lifted up my head gently with her fingers, until my eyes met her. That's when I realized who this was.

My lips formed a slight tired smile. "Mother." Her smile expanded and it showed love and warmth.

"Hello Christine."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She stepped back and took me, her failure as a daughter and a Jedi. "I thought you were dead."

"I was, until you cried out for help. And being a mother, I had to come to your rescue. But unfortunately since I am only a spirit I cannot do anything."

"That's great," I said sarcastically. "But if you can't help me then why are you here?"

She smiled, and stood with her arms spread wide. "I am the creator, through thick and thin, my time is sunset then I begin. Worlds of men and beasts I make, to me these things are not fake. But over and over I will kill, I am a tyrant and creator but not at will. What am I?" I stared at her blankly, confused at what she was doing.

"Come on sugarplum," she said walking back towards me. "I know you know it. Your father used to love riddles. We would have riddle wars with the Senator and queen when we would be invited to the palace. Avadrie, she's the same. She studied under the Riddle Makers for years. But this is the one riddle she doesn't know. Use this to bring her guard down, the strike like a cobra. I love you my star."

"Wait, don't leave me," I pleaded, but it was too late. My mother had vanished, nothing more but fog in the morning over the lake. I barely knew my mother; I was only five when she died in one of the Separatist Labor Camps. My memories of her, her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes glittered in the moonlight, all those were fading away, and probably by my next birthday, all her will fade completely.

After a few minutes, or hours, the doors swished open and Lady Avadrie stepped in, wearing battle armor. Her face was solemn, (not that it was ever joyfully happy) and beside her stood two bodyguard droids, their staffs sizzling and sparking from electricity.

"Yes?" I asked, sarcastically. The lady Avadrie stalked across the threshold, and I tried to take in every detail that I could. Her armor resembled the infamous Jango Fett: Mandolarian armor, but hers was black and red, the insignia of the Separatists painted white in the middle. Her silver blonde hair was braided down her back, mingling with her dark robes and jet pack. In her fingerless gloved hands she held a transmission device, her rosy red lips, stretching into an eerie smirk.

"My dear Christine, it seems you have someone who wants to see you," she said pressing a button, which pulled up an image of Count Dooku.

"Well, well, if it isn't the slimy bloodsucking d-list Sith," I said, spitting the last word. "I was wondering when you would get off your ass and do something yourself, you fucking son of a bitch!"

 _"Oh, such foul language for a Padawan of General Kenobi_ ," He said, gesturing to his servant to move him closer so he could get a better look. _"My apprentice tells me it was easy to capture, you. I thought it would be a lot more difficult to capture the famed Padawan of the Great Obi Wan Kenobi. Lady Avadrie here tells me you refuse to corporate with her."_

I just smiled wearily, but it must've looked a little psychotic. Good. "You know what Count? I heard stories about you being a ruthless tyrant, but know I realize that they were wrong. I now believe you to be a cock sucking motherfucker who was a crazy fucking fruit loop!" Suddenly my throat closed up, and I couldn't breathe, but my hands were tied, quite literally, so I couldn't remove the force from my body. Through my blurry vision I heard the evil Count say to the eviler Lady, " _Make sure the child isn't found."_

And with that I black out.

(Master Silas pov)

The elderly Lasat sat in his quarters, breathing heavily after being shook from his meditative state. Master Silas was known as a calm, level headed master, with wisdom that was beyond his age, even when he was no more than a youngling. The Jedi master, famous throughout the galaxy and his own planet, because of the rarity of a Lasat Jedi, threw his cup of water across the room, crying.

"I KNOW THE FUTURE!" He yelled. The room was silent, and had reinforced steal so no one could hear him. "I'VE SEEN THE VISION! YOU DO NOT NEED ME TO REMIND ME OF MY FATE!" He fell to the knees, his body racked with sob after sob.

Soon he was lying on his bed, asleep, gathering up his strength for the upcoming battle. But it didn't last as he was plunged back into his nightmare once again….

 _Vision…_

 _He stood in the threshold of a strange place, but familiar all the same time. The Jedi Temple, on Coruscant, a planet he hadn't lived on for more than two decades. It pained him to know that he will never return to his second home, but he knew that his legacy would be forever recorded in the Temple Archives._

 _As if on cue to his lamenting, footfalls sounded from the stairs that led to the temple threshold. He looked and saw that accursed clone army, led by a member of the Jedi Order. He wore dark robes, and had dark curly hair, blue eyes, which were tainted with yellow, and a scar over his eyes._

 _Master Silas's brow furrowed in anger, for this young man radiated not only power, but also anger. It flowed off of him like waves on Kamino._

 _He walked past the Temple threshold, with the soldiers desecrating the scared ground. Screams of Padawans, younglings and masters alike pierced the air. He quickly clamped his hands over his sensitive ears, but that did nothing to block out horrid screams of mercy that rang throughout his ears._

 _"Oh gods, please stop," he muttered as he knelt down. Soon the screams faded and the Lasat Jedi stood up shakily and found him looking at a young human woman, with cyan blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, and a thin but athletic gait. Her creamy skin was streaked with tears of pain and sorrow. The young girl looked to be on the threshold of womanhood. She wasn't looking at him; the young woman was hunched over someone, and what Master Silas saw was a dead body._

 _Knowing what he was going to see, but still curious to what was happening. Peering over the girl's shoulder, he saw Master Row's body, her eyes closed, her pallor as pale as Hoth snow. In between her breasts, there was a cauterized wound, which Silas recognized as a light saber injury._

 _"WHHHY!" She shouted sobbing, cradling the elder woman's head in her arms. The scene faded and he saw himself with a light saber poking out of his chest, his yellow eyes glazed over. The light saber was deactivated and his body fell to the floor, dead and lifeless._

 _He felt pain spread from his chest waking him up from his nightmare…_

(Master Rika Jien pov)

Master Rika sat in her quarters, drinking pure water as she stared at the crème walls. Her lavender eyes darted to the door as she thought her montrals picked up conversation outside. She walked over, tying her violet-stripped lekku together in the front, opening the door to reveal Agent Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid standing there arguing quietly. She looked at them coolly, and they just stood that Dr. Reid was nibbling at his fingernails.

"May I help you?" She asked, startling the two. She raised an eyebrow ridge at the two, who stared at her with a little fear.

"Um, no," Dr. Reid said uncertainly. "W-we were just leaving." He grabbed Jenifer Jareau's hand, which she ripped out of Dr. Reid's.

"We were just wondering, what are you and Mater Silas?" She asked, her voice sounding like she was trying not to cause offense.

The aging Togruta chuckled quietly, as she took them by the arm and led them towards the meditative room. "It is alright agent…and doctor. I am what the galaxy calls a Togruta, and Master Silas is a Lasat. He is most famous because, just like a Wookie, creatures like your Bigfoot, is rare for the Jedi order to receive as younglings."

Dr. Reid grabbed his temples, rubbing it with his thumb, index and middle finger. "I think I need some coffee."

Master Rika smiled a little bit to herself, remembering the first time she was explained this. "It is alright doctor Reid. The last time I explained this to a native, which I do believe was Master Avan's husband, it was quite hilarious. But I understand your confusion. This planet is the most primitive one, though you think that your technology is the most advanced. We have hyper drives, communicators, holograms and so on and so forth."

"Why does the Jedi code call for no marriage?" Jennifer asked. Master Rika waved her hand in front of the door, and it opened with a swish. They walked until they got to the training room. It was quiet, but in her head Master Rika could hear the Temple guards doing their daily routine and she could see them laughing and enjoying a small drink during down time.

"The Council, after the Sith wars, saw that marriage was a dangerous thing that brought the Jedi to the dark side. So, after the married Jedi moved on to the next life, they banned marriage in the Order. Any one who was caught having a sexual relationship was ultimately drummed out of the order, which is why many Jedi here are married with children."

The agent and doctor sat down on one of the benches, being quiet. They sat there, and Rika picked up a small trainer that they used to train younglings. She levitated it back to the small storage area, where they kept the training light sabers.

"I fear for the future of the Galactic Republic," she muttered, mainly to herself. They looked like they wanted to ask what she said, when Master Rows, clad in her Jedi battle robes, her hair tied back into a braid. Her flawless face seemed to age ten years right in front of the odd trio.

Master Rows bowed at the waist, a common tradition for Jedi before battle. "Master Rika Jien, Agent Jennifer Jareau; Doctor Spencer Reid…it's time."

(Kenobi pov) Coruscant….

Master Kenobi paced his quarters in the Temple, worried for his Padawan, who he hadn't heard from in cycles (days). The aging Jedi General hadn't been this stressed out since the beginning of the war, when he went to investigate the Kamino's involvement in the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala. Of course, Anakin still worried him with all the stunts he pulled to win a battle.

Kenobi shook his head, disbanding all of the dark thoughts that buzzed around his mind. Even though he had complete faith in his young apprentice, she still had a tendency to get herself into trouble.

 _Just like Anakin,_ he thought with a light chuckle. Obi Wan just shook his head. _She has got to stop hanging around him._

Tired of the pacing, he sat down in a meditative position, hoping to get some calm and quiet before the next council meeting in a few minutes. There hadn't been any Separatist activity in a while, which made the entire Council antsy and nervous; it was like the entire Republic was holding his breath, waiting.

After a few unsuccessful minutes of trying to calm his thoughts, Master Kenobi sighed, getting up to walk around the Temple.

It wasn't long until he ran into Anakin, his former Padawan and the supposed Chosen One. They were chatting when all of the sudden, Kenobi felt a disturbance in the force. He tried to hide it from Anakin, but it didn't seem to work because his old Padawan looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping. Kenobi's red brow furrowed at the feeling. It was like someone was pressing an icy cloth against his neck.

"Do you sense that?" Obi Wan asked, not wanting to sound crazy. Anakin just sighed, sitting down his eyes closed in what looked like concentration.

"Yeah," he answered, and Kenobi sensed he was telling the truth. "I've sensed it since Christine left on that mission."

Now please realize that Kenobi was a Jedi, loyal to a T. He was never one for rash actions, like Anakin, but now and then something would happen that would force him to break the rules. And now that his Padawan was in trouble, he couldn't just sit her and wait for Fate to work. It was time to help her, and Kenobi wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He walked briskly towards the Jedi briefing room, with Anakin on hot on his tail. Crowding the central transmitter stood Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, and Yoda all talking in hushed tones about something.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker," Master Windu said when he noticed the two walk in. "We were just about to call for you. There is something you need to see."

The two looked at each other, uncertain of what to do next, other than walking over to the central transmitter and stood with their arms crossed. Master Windu pressed a few buttons in utter silence other than the sounds of the other controls beeping in unison.

"Well?" Anakin pressed, rather rudely. His former master shushed him although that wasn't his responsibility anymore.

"Intercepted a transmission we have," Yoda explained. "For Count Dooku it was. Involving your Padawan Master Kenobi." The tired Jedi felt he pale, though he still stayed as stone faced as possible. "Troubling, it is."

Master Windu pulled the transmission up, showing a tittle. As Kenobi watched it, he felt sick to his stomach, but he swallowed his bile and continued to watch. At some point, the famous Jedi General looked over the group and watched their horrid and disgusted looks on his face, except Yoda who had an expression of hatred to the villain.

After the transmission was over, the Generals stood there in silence, a tense calm settled over the communication room. They were afraid of voicing the only opinion that was left at this point. They needed to take what they could of the Clone Army and quickly rush to Commander Tuain's aid. The threat was too great to ignore now, getting to the point where the Jedi just couldn't let this slide by.

"Troubling this transmission is," Yoda said, stroking his chin.

"I agree," Master Ti said, the first word she said since the meeting. "But what can we do to stop it?"

"Simple," Anakin answered, rather rudely. Again. "We take at least three star cruisers and help Commander Tuain." The Council members looked at each other, shocked to hear that it was such a simply answer, but Kenobi knew it wasn't going to be.

"But the Separatists already has at least a month's head start," Kenobi brought up not trying ot be a pessimist. "How do we even have a chance to catch up with them?'

"Again simple. We use the hyper jump coordinates to pull ahead of the Separatists and get there at least a month before they do. That will give us time to form a blockade around the planet." Anakin pushed a button, bringing up a hologram of Earth. "Once we form the blockade, we'll wait for the Separatists to get there then we finish them off." The room exploded in argument, except Yoda, that quickly escalated.

Obi Wan couldn't help be admire his former Padawan's brilliant plan, every detail was immaculate, but small thoughts of doubt buzzed around his mind, telling him that this plan is not perfect, and extremely flawed. Then a voice began whispering in the back of his skull questions.

Will they get there in time to save Christine? How will the natives of this primitive planet react to a galactic armada blockading the planet? Will the battle be so fierce that it will pour out on the planet, desecrating it?

The wise general shook his head, banished those thoughts for now. He needed to focus on the positive things.

"I agree with Anakin." Kenobi heard himself say, which quickly stopped all arguments. Everyone stared at him, making him secretly nervous. "If we can amass enough firepower we can easily destroy the Separatists cruiser crushers, which will hold the key generals, that if defeated, will be instrumental in the end of the war." The room was quiet as Master Yoda, Windu, and Ti pondered the proposal. They glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

 _Finally,_ the general thought with relief. He bowed to his fellow council members, turning to leave to prepare.

In the Council Chambers, with Anakin and Ahsoka at his side, they stood in front of the Council, awaiting their orders. Outside the Coruscant sky was dark and brooding, perfectly fitting the mood in Kenobi's opinion.

"Kenobi, you, Skywalker and Skywalker's apprentice will head to the planet Earth to aid Padawan Christine. You will be allowed to take three star cruisers, with the amount of soldiers we can spare without leaving the Republic completely defenseless." The three most famous Jedi of the war bowed at the waist, silent, the sky darkening even more.

"Accompany you I will," Master Yoda said, pointing a clawed finger at the trio. "Lead a ground force if necessary I will." He hopped off his chair, using his cane to walk, the 899-year-old Jedi hobbled out.

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi," Master Plo said dismissing the trio.

 **Oh my lord! I wish there was a cure for Writer's block. Any and all of those who are waiting for the update for the Stone of Darkness and Chaos, I promise on my great grandmother's grave that I will try to get that finished and uploaded as soon as possible. K, bye. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Christine pov)

As I was being escorted into a holding cell, I could feel the tension around me as the battle approached. Master Rows said that there was a small Jedi Council, a **Hutma Jiesjati chou Moni,** if you will. But with Avadrie sending a force to squash them I had no idea how many were on the council and had perished in the battle.

The battle droids tossed me into the cell, which had nothing in it. I didn't have enough energy to catch myself so I hit the floor hard.

"Stay in here Jedi, if you know what's good for you," said the big droid, his monotone not surprising or threating. The door swished shut, leaving me in cold darkness.

 _And now begins the worst part,_ I thought as I began to curl into a tight ball, _waiting for the battle to be over._

(JJ pov)

As the communication liaison tightened her grip on the elder master, she couldn't help but smile. Here she was, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Communication Liaison to the Behavioral Analysis Unit, riding a speeder with an alien. JJ always believed that aliens existed, but the blonde agent always thought that they were little green men with watermelon sized heads, almond shaped eyes and wore silver jumpsuits. But instead she got a big hairless, purple and grey Bigfoot like creature with yellow eyes like a cat and a humanoid creature with purple and white skin, and long fleshy violet and white stripped head tails and white face markings. She certainly didn't expect them to speak English or as Master Rika explained it, Galactic Basic.

It was all confusing how their rookie was apart of this, even though Master Rows explained that Christine was used to be under fire. In fact it happened to her on a daily basis. What Master Rows explained to the BAU before they left for the battle was astronomical. She explained that she, Master Avan Basai, and Christine were aliens from different planets, and even though Reid argued that had to be false because of their appearance, Rows counter argued that the human species is the most diverse in all of the galaxy which kind of threw off the seasoned agents. It was enough to quiet the always static spouting agent.

Any way, the speeder suddenly came to a halt, which pulled Jennifer out of her thoughts. The strange Jedi Master dismounted, and JJ did the same, taking in her surroundings. They were in the middle of the woods, with no signs of civilizations in sight.

"Where are we?" She asked as the others dismounted their respected speeders. "There is no one in sight."

"Lady Avadrie's stronghold is underground, and we'll need reinforcements to help us break through or at least draw their fire away so we could sneak in." Master Rows said as she glanced at the sky, where there was a slight roar of an engine.

"What's that noise?" Derek asked looking up, shielding his eyes from the sun. The team saw a shadow of what looked like a small air craft fly overhead. Rows smiled the purest smile that JJ had ever seen.

"Our reinforcements." The team jumped out of the way as a small, unmanned ship with what looked like a spinning robot hand in the shape of a dome. The robot's head swirled 180 degrees, forming a series of beeps, which if JJ listened carefully then it sounded like a sentence.

"Well, hello there R-10 B-24," Master Rows, Silas and Rika bowed deeply to the small robot. After the Masters had risen back up, the robot shot out of the ship, revealing a sort of trashcan on wheels.

"Looks like a trashcan on wheels," Rossi said, getting a closer look at the black and white robot. R-10 beeped indignantly, using his wheels to bump into Rossi's legs. The seasoned agent just moved out of the way.

"This little guy belongs to Christine," Rows said petting it on the dome like a dog. "He can get us into the stronghold. Alright little guy this is what we need you to do." And so they began forming a battle plan.

(Avadrie Eldin pov)

"Watch the skies," she ordered the droids. "We don't know if they plan an aerial attack."

"Yes mistress," one droid with yellow painting said. Her brow furrowed as her amber-yellow pupils grew into slits, like a dragon. The Dark Side had almost completely taken over; all it needed was one more push.

The push came in the form of an alarm, which caused the droids to work more furiously in the event their mistress get mad and off-lined one of them. Avadrie growled louder, and with a roar, her teeth elongated into sharp canines and her tongue began to morph into a forked tongue

"I WANT THAT SHIP SHOT DOWN AND THE HEAD OF THE PILOT ON MY DESK, IMPALED!" She shouted, which prompted the droids to work as fast as they possibly could. The gunners started to fire at the ship, grazing it but not damaging it so much to bring it down, and vulture droids took to the sky to meet the pilot in aerial combat. The ship returned fire, which made Avadrie so mad that she slammed her fist into the console, denting it. The droids jumped, catching the attention of Lady Avadrie.

"Go! Protect the prisoner, she must _not_ escape!" The evil Sith lady ordered. Three destroyer droids, and two ninja droids quickly hurried down the corridor towards the holding cells. "I will destroy them." With that the Dark Lady of the Sith grabbed her light sabers and stalked up to the roof, where she planned to wait for the conflict to come to her.

(Hotch pov)

As the small army crept closer, they saw the ship getting shot at, being grazed a few times but still staying in the air. Aaron Hotchner watched in amazement as the small droid did barrel rolls, and other fancy moves that even the experienced pilots he knew couldn't do.

More and more unknown aircrafts took to the skies in droves, all with their sights set on the small aircraft. The droid, who Master Rows called R-10, silently rolled beside Hotch. The Unit Chief had seen intelligence in the little thing since he'd met, but that couldn't be. Yet something told Agent Hotchner that he was hugely mistaken for underestimating the little robot, since he had been able to rig up Christine's ship (he still couldn't believe that his rookie had access to something that advanced) to fly around on its own.

"Okay," Master Rows said, sneaking up from behind Hotch. "They're distracted but not for long. According to my calculations we have about three minutes before they figure out it's a diversion and completely shut down the compound." She tapped the little droid on the top, her signal for him to project a holographic form of the compound, with underground tunnels and hidden chambers included.

Master Rows pointed to a tunnel, which was highlighted by a red dot. "This is approximately where we are, right above this chamber. If we can go straight down, we may end up in the prisoner holding area, which is where they are most likely holding Padawan Tuain. We can then destroy the compound, and hopefully Jenica Shodon with it." The hologram shut off, and R-10 rolled over to a tree where a little attached screwdriver popped out. A segment of the tree came off, which showed that there was what looked like to Hotch a screwdriver placements. The droid put his futuristic screwdriver on the screw and spun it a few times until the ground beneath them moved.

The unit chief looked down to see a door, open up right form beneath his feet. He quickly stepped off to one side right as the gap widened so much that he almost fell in. Master Rika and Master Silas jumped in destroying the robots that were there.

Once they had made sure the perimeter was secure, the masters signaled for Rows and the rest of the crew to follow their lead. Hotch looked at Rows as question burning his brown eyes up. She nodded, making him a little nervous but swallowing his pride he took a deep breath and jumped. He was halfway to the floor when he felt a force hold him up, like an invisible hand, holding him by the waste and gently setting him on the floor. He noticed that Rika and Silas sighing in exhaustion and saw their hands stretched out, their palms down.

The rest of the team followed, and then lastly Master Rows, who landed with ease, like a cat. A series of worried beeps drew their attention to the droid who was tentatively rocking back and forth on the edge.

"No stay there R-10," Master Rows ordered gently. "We need you on look out just in case scouts come to investigate. If you see anything contact as soon as possible." The droid beeped in subordination, and rolled away, probably to hide in the shadows.

"What's the next step?" JJ asked, her finger on the trigger. Master Rows bent down and picked up the two weapons the robots clutched in their metal fingers.

"These are E-5 blaster rifles," she said handing them to the two strongest looking members of the team, which would be Agent Rossi and Morgan. "Do not worry, we will be able to get more. They are loaded and similar to the ones on the roof of the Temple. Just be careful how you aim it."

Hotch saw the surprise in Rossi's eyes as he cocked the weapon, and he watched the side light up red, steadily moving towards the barrel, like it was charging up.

After the weapon was charged, Morgan took a quick shot at the panel and with one shot he left the panel smoking, and sparking. He smirked, and he heard a chuckle and looked over to see Rows with her arms crossed, smirked.

"What?" Morgan asked, putting the guns down. Rows just nodded and uncrossed her arms. She froze, the sound of metallic footfalls approaching. She and the other Jedi quickly went to the side of the door, Rows gesturing for the BAU agents to follow their example. The BAU agents watched as the Jedi quickly dispatched of about twenty droids, securing the rest of the agents with means to defend them with. When they had their blasters they quickly ran down the corridor, until they came to another command center, this one whole lot nicer than the one Morgan destroyed.

Rows quickly went over and started to press buttons, with the team and Rika and Silas forming a lose circle of protection. Hotch took the chance to peer over the shoulder and saw that Rows was reading a language that he had never seen.

"It's Aurebesh," Rika said, not looking over her shoulder. "The written language of the Galactic Republic. Rows, there is no records of Christine, I cannot even find her name."

Rows stopped, and thought for a brief moment before snapping her fingers in realization. "What if they threw her into a random cell, and didn't have time to put her in the records? We can find her through the force, that is if she's still alive." The three master went to the threshold of each corridor standing there with their arms outstretched and palms down. Their eyes were closed in concentration, and Hotch could feel his ears pop from some unknown pressure.

Soon Master Rows opened her eyes, smiling with relief and joy. "I found her." No sooner did she say those words did the sound of rolling metal meet their ears. The team turned and found that there were for lack of a better word Rollie pollie robots with high-powered weapons and built in shields. Rika and Silas ignited their light sabers and took up a defensive stand.

"We'll hold them off," the old Lasat said over his shoulder. "Go, find the Padawan and get out of here." Rows looked like she didn't want to leave them but of course they had to stick to the mission. She nodded and followed Hotch and the others.

(Rows pov)

The Mandolarian Jedi ran ahead of the agents, following the pull of the force leading her to Christine. Of the short time she knew the Padawan, Rows had felt it was her responsibility to make sure she got the young Padawan back to her master alive.

Master Rows skirted to a stop, and pushed herself up against the wall, the other agents doing as she did. Carefully peeking around the corner, Rows saw there were three ninja droids and four destroyer droids guarding the door.

 _Hmmm,_ she thought gesturing for the others to be quiet. _I don't think that an empty cell is that important to guard._ She was psyching herself up to fight, but she never had the chance.

The gunfire from the other room drew their attention. They hesitantly left their post, leaving the door unguarded. Rows quickly we over to the door, but not before gesturing for the BAU team to stay put. She put her palm on the door and sensed that this was the right cell, so Rows waved her hand in front of the door opening it.

Hesitantly she walked into an empty cell.

(Christine pov)

I first felt it when I heard gunfire. At first I thought I was imagining things, so I went back to trying to get enough energy to fight the droids to escape. Then the feeling increased, and it felt like Master Kenobi's force signature, but he was a bazillion miles away, unable to help me. That thought reminded me to contact him when and if I get out, since I hadn't done that in four cycles straight.

Anyway, thinking that Jenica Shodon was back and was trying to trick me, I looked around my empty cell for anything that I could use against the Sith. Unfortunately I didn't even have my hidden shoto so I was completely defenseless, but I had to do something. I looked over to the shadows and saw that there was a place that could easily conceal me if I sat right. Force Jumping up, I hid in the shadows as I waited for the doors to open.

They did, and in stepped a figure, but I couldn't see who it was due to position I was hanging on. All I could see was her stark white hair, and that's all I needed to know. Waiting till the person was right under me, I jumped on her, catching her off guard. I pulled her down and I used the force to grab her light saber and point it at her throat.

It was then that I realized the person who came in was Rows Bountyblast, the Jedi I had talked to before I got kidnapped trying to save Reid. She had probably come to rescue her from Avadrie Eldin. I felt my cheeks catch fire and I had the feeling they were redder than a Sith saber. Deactivating the saber I handed it back to Master Rows who took it and hooked it on her belt.

Then I saw the others walk in, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss walked in, each of them carrying a E-15 blaster rifle. I was shocked; my cover as under cover alien was blown all because I went and got myself kidnapped.

"What are ya'll do here?" I asked picking up a blaster rifle for myself since Master Rows didn't have an extra light saber.

"'What are we doing here?' What a silly question. We're here to save you, of course. We just couldn't leave a helpless Padawan to the evil Sith now could we?" Master Rows said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear, much like my mother would have done if she lived long enough to be freed from that death camp we were held in. I nodded in thanks and blushed when I spotted Spencer Reid clutching a blaster, which for me doesn't seem quite suit him. He blushed when he spotted me scrutinizing him very closely, like a snake looking at a mouse that might become his dinner.

"What?" He asked, with an attitude of offensiveness. Continuing to scrutinize him, I shook my head and pouted.

"Nothing," I said, cocking my blaster like it was routine. The other agents gave me a strange look, just because I used a blaster like I use a toothbrush. "It's just that I don't think that blaster suits you. You'd be much better off in the Senate Chambers than on the battle field." And with that I stalked out of the cell, but didn't get very far before I felt pain shoot up my side. My hand quickly shot up to clutch my rib, hoping to ease the pain of the broken ribs.

Master Rows quickly pushed past the worried agents and took out a bacta injector. I noticed my new boss look at Rows with a look of suspicion when she jabbed the injector into my side. Immediately, I felt my ribs being repaired by the synthetic bacteria as soon as Rows pushed the inject button. I breathed a little easier when my ribs were repaired, which got stranger looks from my fellow agents.

"Where is she?' I asked, sensing full well that she was still here.

"I have no idea," Rows said, crossing her arms. "We have not come across her, but we have come across some her elite guards. Or the walking scrap metal that she dubbed her elite guards. Why?"

"She's still here," I muttered looking towards the roof. Sounds of running feet met my ears, and I turned to see a greying Lasat and a Togruta with a purple and white color scheme. They stopped in front of me, and I bowed, with the two mirroring me hastily.

"We have discovered that Darth Eldin is still here," the Lasat informed. He was out of breath and covered in soot, and the smell of smoke. The Togruta was the same, her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion at me.

"My name is Christine Tuain," I said bowing deeply. "Padawan to Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She bowed, her breathing evening out, to regular breathing. "I am Jedi Master Rika Jien of the High Council of Earth. I recall hearing your name on the Holonet, you and your master are quite the war heroes."

"I am Silas Rohtul, also a member of the High Council of Earth. And I must say, it is an honor to be meeting your acquaintance." He stopped all the sudden, his eyes narrowing. "Did you say that you were a Padawan?"

I nodded, then all of the sudden I felt my cheeks burn with a blush. Absently I stroked my hair where my braid was, then I remembered it was cut out by that son of a bitch Alec Whittemore.

"You don't have to worry my dear," Silas said noticing my distress. He pulled out his light saber and ignited it, it was then that I realized what he was doing. I honorably knelt down on one knee, my head bowed in respect. My heart was racing a thousand miles per hour as he spoke the words heard at many knighting ceremonies, "Padawan Christine Tuain, by the right of the Council, by the will of the force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic." I smiled despite the situation; after all these years, I was finally a Knight, a General in the Army of the Galactic Republic. I felt the chains of restriction that came with being a Padawan slide off me, and I felt them replaced by the responsibility of being a Jedi Knight take there place. I stood the other masters bowing in respect, and my heart swelled with pride, but it was soon quelled when I suddenly felt a disturbance in the force.

I took off, leaving the others behind, as I raced towards the roof where that sick bitch waited.

(Avadrie pov)

"She's been knighted my lord," the evil Sith told her master's hologram form. His brows furrowed in anger and confusion, of course no one but the Grand Master of the main Jedi council on Coruscant.

"Are you absolutely positive?" he asked, and even as a hologram Lady Eldin felt the force swirl around him in anger as Avadrie bowed her head in assurance.

"About thirty minutes prior I a fluctuation in the force and it was more powerful than the Chosen One himself," she said, cowering back in fear as the anger swirled faster and faster around her master and lover. "Only a Knighting Ceremony could have done that. The only way the Padawan brat could be knighted here is during times of great distress when a commander or master is cut down in battle. The Masters must know something I don't." Of course the evil Count Dooku wasn't happy about that.

Avadrie felt for a brief moment that all familiar choke hold before it suddenly dissipated. She looked up and saw the former Lord Tyrannous with a shocked expression on his aging face. Not even Darth Sidious was exempt from Force chokes.

The dark lady from Naboo stood up; glaring such a poisonous glare it made a kouhun die.

"I am done with you, you son of a bitch," she said, showing the full extent of the power of the Dark Side. "You _never_ loved me! You played me a fool, using me as a weapon, and you turned me against my only family! And you have just made a big mistake!" And with that she terminated the transmission before her master could talk her out of what she was going to do, which would secure her a place on Death Row here and in a thousand star systems.

She was going to finish the Jedi here off, before invading this planet.

"They are going to burn!" she muttered before setting her self up for meditation in anticipation of the battle yet to come.


	9. Chapter 9

(Christine pov)

I ran all throughout the base, searching for a way to get to the roof, if there even was one. After destroying several dozen battle droids and destroyers, but they were no match for a newly knighted Jedi on the warpath. I left the other agents in the dust, with the three masters just barely keeping up.

"Christine wait up!" shouted Reid after I finally found an entrance to the roof. He came panting, along with the other agents, who were panting also but not as much as he was. He muttered under his breath, "I need to get in shape." I made a mental note to hold him accountable, mainly because I needed to do that myself.

"What?" I asked annoyed. They were slowing me down, so they needed to get out of the way or keep up.

"Slow down, Knight Tuain," Rika ordered gently. "These people will help you. As I am sure you are aware, Jedi are not invincible and can die just like everyone else." I bowed my head, ashamed and humiliated but I took it as a lesson as all Jedi Knights do.

Anyway I bust down the door with a Force kick, which made the agents look at her with their jaws on the floor in shock. "Oh come on, this isn't the strangest thing you've seen all week. We don't have time to just stand here. She's going to escape." I started up the stairs.

"No she won't," Master Rows said, stopping me. I looked at her with questioning eyes. "She has planned this down to a T. With victory in her grasp there is no way by the seven moons of Korriban that Lady Avadrie will let it slip."

"What do you propose we do Master Bountyblast?" Asked Mater Silas, who sat down on the bottom stairs. Master Rows's eyes lit up with a childlike light that took ten years off her face.

"I have a plan," was all she said.

(Avadrie pov)

The dark lady of the Sith waited for the Jedi to come and get her. Mistress Avadrie sensed them at the bottom of the stairs and with all that power in one place, it wasn't hard to sense their frustration and anger.

Returning to her mediation, Avadrie heard some one walk up the stairs and she braced herself for the battle that slowly creeping up the stairs. She heard the door open and footsteps of highly polished dress shoes hit the floor. Turning she saw Dr. Reid and Agent Derek Morgan standing there, unarmed and hands in the air.

She spread her arms in a welcoming gesture though the smile on her face suggested anything but. "Welcome Agents, to my humble home. I suppose that you have come to arrest me, hm?"

Reid shook his head, and Derek Morgan stepped forward to show that they indeed had no weapons or communication device on them. "No. Actually we've come to join you. We saw how evil the Jedi are and wish to serve you, milady."

"Oh," was all Mistress Avadrie said. She was shocked how willing these agents were to join her and the most likely the Separatists. Hopefully if they could take an oath, Avadrie could use them to keep the attention off the Separatists when they came. The evil Jedi stood up, walking around them. "Well then if you are here to form an alliance between the Separatists and the planet Earth, your first mission is to bring forth Jedi Masters Rika Jien, Silas Rohtul, and Rows Bountyblast. In addition, you will track down and execute newly knighted Jedi Christine Tuain."

"I think you'll want to do that…Master," Reid said, cowering a little bit at the narrowing of her pupils.

"And why is that Doctor Reid?"

Doctor Reid fiddled with the hem of his cashmere sweater nervously. "Um, b-because w-we ha-ve them, uh with us." Avadrie raised an eyebrow. "They're down stairs b-being held by you know, Hotch and them."

"Show me," the evil master said. The Doctor and buff agent opened the door to reveal the four Jedi standing there in cuffs with Agents Jenifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss in the lead, and David Rossi and Aaron Hotch in the back. Looking at their waist they didn't have any light sabers, probably removed from when they were captured.

The team led them forwards, and stopped them in the middle of the building; lining them up fire squad style. Mistress Avadrie smiled sadistically, as she twirled Christine Tuain's chocolate brown hair in her fingers.

"My, some Jedi knight you turned out to be," Eldin mocked. "Knighted for only an hour or two, before being executed for crimes against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. What a shame. "

"What happened to you Shodon?" Christine asked, narrowing her eyes. "I heard tales of your bravery and loyalty, yet here I find you murdering Jedi Council members for reasons I cannot fathom. Why?"

Eldin's breathing started to become rapid with anger, until she finally snapped. "BECAUSE THEY ACCUSED ME OF MARRYING A SENATOR FROM FUCKING NABOO! I fornicated with him, they said, having twins in which I murdered in cold blood. I would never do such a thing but I was drummed out of the Order after being held in prison with the scum of the earth for over five months! I was nearly malnourished and sick, then left on Tatooine, abandoned by my so called family."

The prisoners watched as Master Eldin loaded a blaster with four shots, one for each of them. They didn't have a look of fear or worry on their face, but a look of defiance and determination like they had a plan.

"So I suppose you believe you are going to get one last request before I execute you," Eldin said taking her place in front of Rika Jien. The Togruta master narrowed her eyes at the evil master, before she glanced over to someone before a small smile pulled at her white lips. That got the Sith simmering, seeing that kind of defiance in the face of death. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Master Rika." Avadrie aimed the blaster at the Jedi women and man.

"Long live the Republic," she said, closing her eyes bracing her self. "Long live the Jedi." Before Lady Eldin could fully squeeze the trigger, something hit her over the head making her drop the blaster. When she got up, she saw Christine holding the blaster to her head, so instead of fighting she held her hands up in defeat.

(Christine pov)

"You think that you have won this battle?" Avadrie asked, as I quickly undid the cuffs on the other masters and myself. "There will be more like me I assure you. Count Dooku is on his way here with his generals and I can promise you this, he will have this planet under the Separatists control, and he _won't_ be merciful. To anyone."

After her rant I forced her on her knees, narrowing my eyes. I felt conflicted about this situation. When I pull the trigger, I will be executing an unarmed person, which would be murder, but if I don't then she will continue to plot her revenge. Avadrie smiled, sensing my internal conflict and hesitation about pulling the trigger.

"Go on then," she pushed. "Do it and let us see who is the true monster here. I murdered because of the injustice done to me. I did it because they have done more injustices than I, and if the High Council wasn't going to do anything, then I was."

"What are you waiting for Knight Christine?" Rika pressed. I glanced over to the Togruta Jedi and saw that she practically glaring at the Dark Lady of the Sith. I held my gaze, which gave Avadrie ample time to fight me, snapping my arm in half and kneeing me in the gut, fully knocking the wind out of me. The others ignited their light sabers and jumped into battle, which left me to be picked up and carried over to the sidelines by Reid and Morgan, despite my protest.

"Just hand me a light saber and I'll be fine," I said, feeling a little dizzy at the sight of my bone poking from out of my skin. Bracing myself, I quickly pushed the bone back in place before Hotch could stop me. I spotted R-10 in the corner, and quickly made my way towards the droid.

"Hey little buddy," I said fully aware that Reid was behind me. "Do you have my weapon?" The little droid beeped happily and opened a slot, which revealed my double bladed light saber, retrieved from after when I was captured. I held the weapon, feeling the familiar cold of the metal and suddenly I was revived of lost energy as soon as my finger brushed the handle. "Thanks little guy. We can go on an extra long flight, if you wish."

 _"Finally,"_ he said, happily. _"With you being kidnapped and this battle to go on you finally listen to me and grant my request."_

I grabbed the symbolic weapon of the Jedi, and hopped into battle.

I knew this was going to be a horrid battle before I even engaged the enemy. Soon after I hopped into battle, a dozen droids burst onto the scene, which cued the agents with their blaster rifles, and I have to say they sure know how to adjust to a situation quickly.

A scream of pain froze us in place, and I turned in time to see Master Rika drop, her hip steaming from where the light saber made contact. Her weapon fell limp from her hand rolling towards me. The few battle droids that were left felt the blunt of my furry as I used force puppetry to destroy them, and I immediately jumped into the fray right as Master Silas fell, his light saber falling out his limp claws.

Master Rows and I continued to fight, until I noticed that her jetpack was smoking slightly as it warming up. She was about to escape, and if I let her, then we would never be able to catch her.

I nodded to R-10, who to the agents dismay began rolling away, dodging the heat of the sabers. Returning my attention to the battle, to my dismay I saw Master Rows standing there, the red blade poking out between her breasts, her green eyes glazing over. The blade was yanked and she fell, still clutching her saber. Eldin smiled evilly, while she continued to chuckle evilly.

"Well, that was easier than I expected," she said twirling her blades. I made my anger roll off me in waves, letting her sense how much trouble she was in. "Your anger makes you strong, my child. Come, forsake the order and join me, together you and I can rule the world and the galaxy."

I glanced at Master Rows, who was moaning in pain and didn't have long unless she got help and even then the odds didn't look too good for her. This war had robbed many children of their parents; many families of their home, and the only people who gave them hope were the Jedi, an order that was a symbol for a millennia. And I was going to be apart of that until I drew my last breath.

Clutching my double bladed saber even more, I growled out just one word, "Never," before launched at her with more furry than I thought I had in me. I guess I was holding back during the battles elsewhere.

As we fought, Eldin destroyed my saber by cutting it down the middle, leaving me defenseless. Without looking, I used the force and grabbed both Rika and Silas's sabers from their cold grasps. That made Avadrie laugh even more, almost collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"Finally," she said unhooking her second saber and igniting it. "Something to make me sweat." She didn't hold back either, and it took all my strength to keep her from slicing my head off. Finally I kicked her so hard that she practically flew over the edge, I quickly looked over to see if it was finally over.

It wasn't. She rose up, her jet pack sparking from the sudden use after lord knows how long. Eldin had her blaster out, pointing the barrel at me. I barely had time to reignite the two light sabers before she opened fire on me.

She pushed me back, until she gained enough altitude to fly off, but she didn't. Probably wanted to make sure I was gotten rid of. Tensing, I quickly ran off the roof, jabbing my saber into her jetpack, causing it to short circuit and eventually crash.

(Reid pov)

The genius detective quickly rushed over to Master Rows, who was lying on her back, her face twisting in pain. Reid quickly lifted her head up, her eyes opening with difficulty.

"Dr. Reid…" She muttered, which resulted in her coughing, making her grimace in pain.

"Shhhh, you're going to be okay, just lie still," Reid instructed. He removed his coat, balling it up and pushed it under her head. Rows's eyes opened and closed her eyes, her breath ragged, and it seemed hard to speak. "Someone call 911!"

"No, you mustn't," she pleaded, grabbing his tie. Looking back down at her, Reid saw a little bit of clearness shine through. "Your world must not know about us. The Separatists will not be merciful if they know you are in league with the Jedi. That is one of the reasons Christine was so hesitant at the beginning of the case to tell you."

Reid looked at her with a confusing face, unable to process her words. At first, the second youngest thought that it must've been a delirious state of a dying woman, but if there was anything this case taught him was that you never dismiss the impossible.

"Give these to Christine," she said pushing a miniature drawstring bag in his hand. "Tell her that she'll know what to do when the time came. I'll be watching over her, and protecting her from beyond the void. May…the f-force…. be wi-th you." And with that Master Rows Bountyblast, the last Jedi masters of the Jedi High Council of Earth, drew her last breath as her spirit left her and entered the cosmic force.

Reid bowed his head, suppressing a sob, as he gently closed her eyes with the tips of his fingers and laid her head down gently on the ground. Clutching the drawstring bag as hard as he could, he ran over to the edge of the roof for the second time that week, and looked for his new love.

(Christine pov)

We dueled for roughly an hour, not that I was keeping time. Finally, just when the dark Jedi thought she was wearing me down, I used up the last of my energy to use puppet her using the force, and brought her forward, impaling her on the blade.

She looked down, shocked to see her body impaled all the way to the hilt, and her mouth is open wide, trying to breath.

"You think you have won, child, huh?" Avadrie asked, in a ragged voice. I cringed as she coughed and started to cough up blood. She smiled, her teeth stained with blood. "This is only the beginning. The invasion is upon you, soon the Jedi will fall, and the planet will buuuuurrrnnn!" Her last breath was taken and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. The former dark Jedi's body went limp and as soon as I deactivated the light saber her body fell on the floor, cold and lifeless.

I couldn't help but break down and cry, falling down on her knees. I was a Jedi; I wasn't supposed to kill anyone without a weapon. A voice whispered in the back of my mind told me that if I had let her go, she would've taken more lives, innocents and people who would've had no connection to this. Another voice said that this wasn't the Jedi way; that this was the way of the Sith, and you must confess your sins to the council and plead for forgiveness.

It didn't matter anymore, she was dead and this world was safe for now. I suddenly remembered Master Rows, who was probably dying, and I needed to hurry if I was going to say my goodbyes.

After I got back to the roof, I spotted Master Rows lying down on her back, her eyes closed and smiling faintly, her chest still. Tears threatened to spill as I walked over there, as if in a daze, and I fell on my knees.

So many times I had seen Jedi killed by this war; so many times I had to comfort my fellow Padawans after their masters had been taken in battle by either Grievous or some other Sith assassin. But never in my life had I thought that I would be hunched over the dead body of a master, especially the one that knighted me, crying my eyes out, with the BAU watching from a distance.

I cried into the cold shoulder of Master Rows, and then was pulled into a warm shoulder, and when I looked up, through the tears, I saw Reid's face. After a while, I looked up, wiping the tears off my eyes. Reid then pressed something into my hand, and when I looked down I saw it was a small light blue drawstring bag with the Jedi insignia on it.

Later…. (no pov)

It took a while but Christine finally got the bodies of Bri and Rochelle Wilkinson and Drew and Dalharil Dymos, as well as the bodies of the other slain Jedi, and hosted a funeral for all of those who lost their lives to this evil war, that has spilled out of heaven onto earth.

The BAU, as well as the surviving police force, were welcomed to come as long as they wouldn't interfere or speak of anything they see. Christine was to lead the ceremony, and built the funeral pyres herself. She hated doing this, but as she was taught, this was the circle of life.

Finally the hour had come. Avan Basai, the only survivor of the evil Sith, walked along with Christine, both decked out in mourning robes with hoods pulled up. Behind them, the surviving policemen were carrying the bodies of the Jedi and Ms. Basai's son, with Avadrie Eldin's body cover in a black shroud. The BAU filed in the little area selected for the ceremony, and they watched closely, respected silence falling over them. Christine picked up a large stick, wrapping the tip in cloth and igniting in end in flames.

"These Jedi, taken from us in this time of war," she said, walking to the end of the line up. "May their bodies be one with the force, and may they continue to watch over us as we continue our lives and may they be there to great us when we draw our final breath." She ignited the first funeral pyre, which held the body of Jedi Rika Jien, and it immediately went up in smoke. The young Knight continued down the line until Trec Basai's body and ever other Jedi were burning, and the smell of aromatic flowers filled the air.

Christine looked over to the mother of the boy who died right in front of her, quietly talking to her husband, with her youngest son watching his older brother burn. The youngest son wore Jedi clothing, with his hair close cut and a braid falling down his shoulder. Her new Padawan.

"Where will you go Master?" Christine asked after the flames had died down. Master Avan looked at the new Knight, sadness gleaming in her tear brimmed eyes.

"We will leave," she said, watching her husband and child converse with Hotch. "We will head to Tatooine, or some where the Jedi will not sense us, and some where the war will not reach us. I will train and protect my son, until my last breath. He will know freedom with out the chains of the Council and the burden of war. If you'll excuse me." She bowed and Christine watched her go join her husband and child, leaving the young woman to stare at the bag, wondering what was in it, when something caught her eye.

(Christine pov)

I followed the blue light, oddly shaped like a woman. I came across a lake, and saw that the apparition gets up from looking at the lake. When it turned around, I gasped as I saw Mater Rows, smiling and looking ten years younger.

"You," I said pointing my finger. "It's not possible."

"Me," she said, practically gliding over to me. "And it is possible, but only a select few are chosen by the Force Guardians to learn it. To be able to hold on to your consciousness after death is something not even Master Windu knows. I bet you are wondering what is in that bag." I nodded, still unable to grasp at this.

"The bag that is now in your possession contains genetically enhanced forget-me-nots, and you are instructed to give them to your friends of the BAU and police force without their knowledge. The flowers will wipe their minds clean of this incident, that way when the Separatists comes, then they will have complete and total deniability."

"How long do I have until they reach this planet?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Approximately four months, I wager," The specter said. "The Republic star ships are not far behind them, although they will soon gain the lead, as they intend on using the hyperspace coordinates they acquired. But you must be vigilante and watch the stars." With that, she vanished, no more than wisps of fog in the early morning.

As soon as we got back to the police station, I went straight to the break room, and dumped about half of the flowers into the coffee pot, where they will dissolve and be even stronger. The next morning, as soon as the sun came up, the BAU were on our way home, and while they slept, I injected the flowers, mixed in with a little bit of bacta into their bodies, where it will take twenty four hours to work.

I sighed knowing that I will have to leave and reapply at the BAU sometime in the next three days, when I knew the flowers had worked their magic. Getting to know these people during times of war was going to be hard, as was protecting them when the fleet got here was going to be harder, but something told me, this was my path. And nothing could stop me.

 **One more chapter and then you will have to wait for Star Wars: the criminal minds 2: the Invasion of Quantico. Have fun waiting suckers! Please make sure to leave someone from the Star wars the Clone wars series that you would like to see cameo in the sequel. Pease out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so let me just warn ya'll that the rest of the story will be in Christine's pov, with Master Kenobi, maybe Master Skywalker and possibly Yoda. Maybe. So, once again please remember to leave a favorite Star Wars the Clone Wars character that you would like to cameo. This'll be an extremely short chapter. Okay. Last chapter begins, now…**

3 days later….

I awoke with a start; very aware that my alarm clock hadn't even went off yet. Glancing at the electronic device, its bright red screen reading, _4:30 am,_ I sighed and got up and trekked across the cold tiled floor.

It was my first 'official' day at the BAU after the incident in Florida. Avoiding my former/future teammates was the upmost priority when dealing with genetically engineered forget-me-nots. For it work properly the person needed to stay _far_ out of sight, which was quite easy for me.

After my warm shower, I watched the sun rise over the now awakening city. This was a new day dawning, and I was determined to make a good second/first impression. When I looked back, I saw R-10 beating against the bookshelf, which hid my communications room. Curious I opened it, reminding myself to put a code on it, and walked in.

I looked at the planning room, empty and cold. If I soldiers here, then they would have been busy, furiously trying to pinpoint the exact location of the Separatists. But it was empty, but that soon would change with the invasion that was soon to come. I placed a hand on the large communicator situated in the middle of the room. It's been three weeks since I had seen my home, or the battlefield and I missed it. In the corner, the form of C-3PO laid against the wall, charging quietly in the corner.

Sighing I quickly punched in codes, which brought the machine to life. Of course, lagged so I kicked it, according to Master Skywalker the magic touched. It was quite difficult to do a sweep of the galaxy, since this machine only did sweeps of the area. Finally I got a hit, finding three hits, nearing Tatooine.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping someone would answer. "This is Commander Christine Tuain, is anyone there?"

The communicator fizzled, and a voice came through but it was hard to hear. I continued to fiddle with the machine even more, and finally a figure appeared, a small creature with large ears and loose robes. Master Yoda?

"Hear you I can," I heard him say. "See you…I cannot."

"Okay, we'll just have to deal with that for now," I said, silently cursing this old thing. "Where are you Master?"

"Entering the Outer Rim we are, about to use the Hyperspace coordinates we are," He said. And as if anticipating my next question he added, "Kenobi, Skywalker, and Padawan Tano, accompanying me they are."

"Of course," I said, kicking the thing one more time, which focused the image into a much clearer one. "The Sith has been taking care of, however that may be a small lived victory. Hopefully, since the Republic has those coordinates, we can possibly set up a blockade in anticipation to their arrival."

Master Yoda nodded, his eyes telling me that they had already thought of that and made that a plan. The wizened master looked to his left, a voice telling me it was probably a clone, telling him that they were about to enter hyperspace.

"Leave I must, about to enter hyperspace we are," he said. I nodded and bowed deeply, wishing him luck and safety on his journey and with that I shut off the communicator. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was almost six thirty, and with one more look around the hidden room I waltzed out and closed it up.

At the coffee shop…

As I got my morning coffee and cookie, I ran into two familiar faces. Well two familiar faces to me. Derek and Reid both walked in, Dr. Reid's usual bag over his shoulder and banging against his leg. They were laughing and joking, and I smiled, remembering the bond the two had on our first case together.

I walked out, almost bumping into Derek and almost spilling my scorching hot latte on his nice muscle shirt. I felt a blush form on my cheeks, and I was trying to cover that up unsuccessfully.

"Oh, I'm a so sorry agent." I said, keeping my eyes down. When I glanced up, I saw that Reid and Morgan were looking at each other with furrowed brows.

"How do you know that we're agents?" Morgan asked. **(A/N; I know that's a stupid question, but it's the end of the story so please deal with it.)**

"I saw your faces in the newspapers," I said and furrowed my brow, copying his moves. Readjusting my load, I quickly looked at my watch, breathing a sigh of relief. It was only seven thirty; still enough time to sit for a little relaxation and enjoying the tenuous peace that was certain to break.

"Here let me," Reid said taking my bag that I was struggling with. I smiled thankfully, my heart stopping when I saw my manila folder fall out. Spencer picked it up, as well as the résumé that was made up, with a little bit of editing that wouldn't raise too many questions, like my last one did. I tensed when I saw him reading it, something catching his too quick eye.

"Oh so your applying for a job at the BAU?" He asked, and I relaxed a little bit. He just sounded curious.

I smiled. "Yes I am. In fact, I have an appointment with the Unit Chief in about an hour. But I have time to kill so, you know."

"Yes I do," Reid, said just staring at me with love shining clear in his brown eyes. We just stared at each other before Derek cleared his throat, the line getting ever so big, and I just blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Uh, excuse me agents," I said bowing my head without thinking. "I have to run a few errands before my meeting so, I need to go."

In hyperspace…..(Master Kenobi pov)

Master Kenobi sat in his quarters, deep in meditation, unable to pull out of it. He winced as sounds of screams, clenching his eyes harder as if that would make them going away. The screams were those of his Padawan and when the fog cleared in his mind's eye, he saw her lying on the floor convulsing in pain. She looked at him with those startling blue eyes, and saw that they were practically glowing.

"Master….help….me," she said strained. Suddenly she lifted up, her body tensing up, her face turning blue, as if she was getting strangled.

"NO!" Master Kenobi shouted racing forward. Suddenly, Christine threw back her head, screaming as a blast of light shot the wise general back until he hit something. When the spots had cleared from his eyes, he looked in horror and amazement as she floated there, wearing garb that was similar to the Daughter of the Force that he encountered on Mortis.

"The balance must and will be restored," she said, her voice still the same. She was gently put back down on the ground and she seemed to walk slowly to the young man, and started to stroke his hair, making him reel back. "You must do what is necessary to end this war. Strike down the Chosen One and maybe the destiny of the entire universe will be changed for the better."

Kenobi coughed. "Like I would do that. You're sounding a lot like the Son, Daughter." The young woman just looked at him sadly, and got up and walked away.

"If you will not strike him down," she said raising her arms up. "Then you will see the error of your ways, the end of the Jedi and the beginning of an age of darkness." A light flashed in the darkness and the master shielded his eyes so they wouldn't be damaged.

When Kenobi opened his eyes, he was on Coruscant, standing near the entrance of the temple, where screams began to echo, mixed in with blaster shot. Half way into the horrifying vision, Kenobi was yanked out of it, opening his eyes when he realized there was some one knocking on his door.

Sighing he got up, opening the door, the high general saw Commander Cody standing their his yellow and white helmet on.

"Sir Master Yoda requests your presence in the bridge," He said while saluting.

"Very well," he said rubbing his eyes.

After his talk with the Head of the Council, Kenobi watched as the stars stretched, blurring together in that familiar view of hyperspace. He was worried for his Padawan, but she seemed to be doing fine by herself.

This wasn't going to be easy, that much was for certain. Of course, nothing was ever easy in the biggest civil war the Galaxy had ever seen.

Back on Earth…. (Christine pov)

I strolled into the BAU, all too familiar with the layout about a half hour earlier. I spotted Agent Hotchner with ease, smiling that he still had that neutral look on his face, something that still didn't change.

Dumping my paper coffee cup in the trash, I eagerly walked up to him, drawing the attention of several other male agents. My heart racing a thousand miles a minute, even though I went through this process before, I walked up to Hotch and smiled.

"Hi, um are you Agent Hotchner?" I asked, masking my accent. He nodded, and I held out my hand out in hand shake. The unit chief thankfully returned my handshake. "My name is Christine Tuain. I'm here for about a job interview."

"Oh yes,' he said gesturing to his office. "Please follow me."

About thirty minutes later, I walked out of Aaron Hotchner's office, a new member of the BAU, like I did before the murders of the Jedi. I skipped the introductions, since I already knew them, and went straight to my former office and started to set up

I picked up a primitive picture frame, smiling at the woman in the picture. Master Rows, with Drew Dymos and his infant daughter, both of them smiling, unaware of what their future held. Opening the blinds, I let the late summer sun filter in, and looked at the skies.

After about three minutes I remembered something. Searching through the cardboard box, I brought out the plague I acquired the burnt remains of Master Rows's house. Smiling I hung the immortalized Jedi code on the wall near the door, my eyes skimming the code before leaving, hoping to get reacquainted with my former teammates.

 _And so it begins._

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is only the Force_ _._

 _-The Jedi Code_

 **Don't forget to R &R and vote on the character you want to cameo. They are as following: Hondo Ohnaka, Padme Amidala, Cad Bane, Jango Fett, or Admiral Yularen. Cast your vote and may the odds be forever in your favor.**


End file.
